


Long Is The Way And Hard

by Hekate1308



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Demon Dean Winchester, Detective Crowley, Detective Dean Winchester, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Professor Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekate1308/pseuds/Hekate1308
Summary: When Professor Castiel Novak decided to get to know demons in order to satisfy his students' curiosity, he could never have imagined it would lead to him meeting the utterly captivating Detective Dean Winchester... or what danger it would put both of them in.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 14
Kudos: 116
Collections: DCBB 2020





	Long Is The Way And Hard

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, and welcome to my contribution to this year's DCBB! I can't thank my partner NinjaSoulReaper27 enough for providing this story with their beautiful art. We really hope you enjoy our work!  
> Link To Art: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27084406

Dean shook his head. “I don’t like this.”

“No one is supposed to, Squirrel. That’s the point”.

“No, I meant… this feels… wrong”. Dean looked around the room. “Tell me you can’t sense it too.”

“You’re right.”

Wen Crowley admitted something like that as easily as this, he too felt that something was seriously wrong; and Dean took another sweep through the room, looking at the bodies. “What do you think, Doctor?”

Bela Talbot, their banshee pathologist, was busy chanting, but opened her eyes. “They have not been dead for longer than two days at most.”

“Thanks.” He studied the body. “She’s a kitsune, and you’re sure he was human?”

“Yea. Completely.”

“Alright.” Mixed couples weren’t as rare as they had once been, but they were still considered a little unusual by many.

Dean didn’t have a problem with it, himself. You loved who you loved and that was it.

He sighed. “We’ll have to tell the next of kin.”

Crowley nodded, his red eyes out for all to see.

Dean followed suit, showing his own black ones. At the very least the family of the kitsune would appreciate them not hiding their true nature. 

* * *

Claire raised her hand. “Sorry, Professor Novak?”

“Yes?” he asked, as always glad that one of the freshmen asked a question. Usually, they were rather shy and introverted at first, after having left their families for the first time to follow their dreams; and nothing could have pleased Castiel more than to encourage them.

“What about demons?”

His smile faltered.

“I mean, I understand that people back then didn’t know any better… but… I mean, demons _exist_. You see them on the street all the time. And since the Bill of Creature Rights passed into law, they’ve become citizens… How do you reconcile what the Bible says about them with that?”

He supressed a sigh. Always the same questions about demons.

If he was perfectly honest, he had always believed them and those the Bible mentioned separate species, but no one seemed to agree with him; the sheer amount of literature on the subject certainly suggested that.

“Well, I can’t tell you” he said honestly. “There has never been a definite answer, although all things considered, I always thought that some of the writers of the Bible must have had band experiences were demons were involved, or simply not have liked them very much.”

That got a laugh – it always did – although he’d never understood why.

“However” he was quick to add “There are those who –“

“Why are there no demons studying religious studies, anyway?” another student interrupted him. “Or professors? Would make sense, wouldn’t it?”

“I – “ he was struck speechless when he realized that yes, it would indeed have made sense. But there was so much prejudice, so much undeserved hatred against demons; many of them, despite the Bill having passed over three decades ago, still preferred to live in the traditional demonic quarters of their home towns and visit colleges for creatures. “I don’t know” he said honestly.

“I mean, you just have asked them, right, Professor? Can’t have studied the Bible for so long without questioning a few demons about it.”

“They have never been able to answer my questions” he answered curtly, mostly to hide the fact that the thought had never occurred to him. It was only logical, wasn’t it, and yet he had never bothered to try…

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152622165@N06/50505153511/in/photostream/)

Well, he thought at the end of the lecture as he watched his students leave, at least that was easy enough to remedy.

* * *

“Doesn’t sit right by me that we’ve got nothing so far” Dean said a few days later. “No enemies, no motive in sight… even the little old lady with the twitching curtain living at the place next door liked them!”

“Lack of motive’s been troubling me too” Crowley admitted. “We should at least have found _something_.”

And if Crowley didn’t find anything, it really was strange.

Dean studied their blackboard and sighed. “Damn it all. Let’s got out for drinks tonight.”

It was a good thing he had that to look forward to, since a few minutes later, his boss called him into his office to chew him out about their lack of progress.

* * *

“Wait, let me recap that. You want to go to a bar. A demon bar. You. Castiel Novak, the only guy who manages to give out “eighty-year-old Professor whose sense of fashion got stuck in the fifties” vibes although he’s not even forty yet?”

“Balthazar.”

“I am just saying!”

“Have you or have you not been to one before?” he asked, feeling somewhat exasperated by his friend’s sense of humour, but that was hardly a new development.

He chuckled. “Ah, Cassie, you know I can’t lie to you. Of course. Demons are an entertaining bunch”.

“So you can show me?”

Unexpectedly, he grew serious. “Don’t get me wrong, but… demons are pretty decent, when you get down to it. Not exactly people to be made a spectacle of, or to check out because of curiosity.”

“I just want to make right by my students” he insisted. “I really should have given them more thought over the years, especially considering the subject of my studies.”

“Fine” Balthazar shrugged. “But don’t expect any big revelations. In the end, they’re just people.”

Even that, Castiel thought, would at least be something he had confirmed for himself, rather than trust rumours and whispers.

* * *

Balthazar had told him they were going out, so he had seen no reason to change his appearance. After all, a suit was a more than acceptable attire for going out, at least so he believed.

Still, when his friend showed up at his flat to pick him up, he shook his head. “Should’ve expected this.”

“What?” he asked, genuinely confused.

“Really, Cassie, would it have been too much to ask to put on something a little bit more… fashionable?”

“It’s a suit” he insisted. “Suits have always been considered in fashion.” And he’d certainly feel more comfortable in it than in the t-shirt with the v-neck Balthazar had put on.

“Fine, have it your way. But at least try and comb your hair.”

They both knew it would be of no use, so Castiel ignored his advice.

* * *

“I swear to God” Dean sighed, throwing himself onto his seat after putting down their drinks, “If Henricksen tries to reprimand me again, I’m throwing him out the window.”

“I hardly think that would be the appropriate course of action. However, if he truly annoys you, I can imagine a few possible ways to get rid of him...”

“I didn’t mean it like that, and you know it”. He poked his best friend’s shoulder. “Plus, you know how the higher-ups feel about the traditional ways of succession, these days.”

“Yes, I do” Crowley sighed overdramatically, as always.

“Come on, we’re here to relax, remember?”

Dean was actually in a pretty good mood. It had been a few exhausting days, to be sure; and he was still worried about the murder case that was, as of yet, unsolved; but really, here he was, working his dream job, homicide detective, his colleagues mostly being pretty cool, and he had the next few days off.

Yeah, Henricksen had held _another_ lecture on the paperwork he kept putting off, but that wasn’t cause for concern either. His boss knew what he had in him.

Granted, there was still the possibility that Crowley _would_ eventually try to bump Henricksen off for his job, but as long as Dean was there to keep an eye on him, everything should be fine.

And then the door of the bar opened and his evening went from good to _great_.

* * *

“Alright, Cassie, remember, demons are people just like you and me. Most don’t follow their old traditions anymore, so really, all that sets them apart are the black or red eyes, and they can hide those if they chose. All you have to do is be your normal charming self.”

Castiel assumed that was sarcasm, since most people he met seemed not really charmed by him.

“Stay near me, though, just in case. They know me here.”

* * *

“Isn’t that this guy from the university who comes here now and then?” Dean asked casually. “Seems like he’s got company”.

Crowley snorted. “Please. Spare me the concerned citizen act. As if anyone who knows you wouldn’t immediately realize his company is _exactly_ your type.”

It was hardly his fault that he had a thing for dark hair and blue eyes – even in the semi-darkness of the bar, they were clearly visible as such – now, was it? Plus, he actually kind of liked Balthazar when he wasn’t being a dick and payed his rounds.

And so, he got his glass of Craig and said “Be back in a minute.”

Crowley rolled his eyes. “Of course. Have fun hitting on that scared little rabbit”.

He did indeed look a little bit apprehensive, but that was nothing the patented Dean Winchester charm wouldn’t cure.

He sidled up to them and grinned. “Hey, Balthazar. Haven’t seen you in a while. Who’s your friend?”

* * *

Castiel had barely had time to get his bearings before a man who was clearly a demon, if his black eyes were anything to go by, sauntered up to them, grinning rather wolfishly.

He would perhaps have been more relaxed if he hadn’t also happened to be one of the most handsome men Castiel had ever seen.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152622165@N06/50505317057/in/photostream/)

“Dean!” Balthazar enthusiastically shook his hand. “You know how it is, we had exams coming up… This is Cassie, a colleague and good friend of mine”.

“Castiel” he hastened to correct him. “I’m Castiel. Hello, Dean.”

To his surprise, he immediately answered, “Like the angel?”

“Yes. Not many people know that.”

He shrugged. “Mum was kind of obsessed”. He gave him another devastating grin. “Want to join us?”

He indicated a table where a bearded man was sitting, looking rather amused, although Castiel couldn’t say why.

“Yes, yes, of course. Never offered me a seat that quickly before” Baltazar said simply.

Apparently, he had decided that Dean was one of those it was safe for Castiel to talk to, and he found himself rather glad of that fact.

“Good. Follow me.”

When they reached the table, Castiel was quickly introduced to Crowley; he couldn’t quite say how, but somehow he ended up sitting between Dean and Balthazar.

“Dean and Crowley are detectives” Balthazar said.

“Oh? What kind?”

“Homicide” Dean replied simply.

Castiel blinked then began, “I – I don’t mean to – beg your pardon, but you’re working for the supernatural force, aren’t you?”

“And you’re wondering why we call it homicide?” Dean gave him another one of those disarming grins. “It’s because there are so many creatures around, it’s simply the easiest way.”

“I see” he answered.

Unexpectedly, Dean chuckled. “You do that often?”

“All the time” Balthazar said, and Castiel realized he’d indeed, as was his wont, tilted his head to the side to study the demon better.

“I’m sorry. I know it makes people uncomfor-“

“Oh no, don’t worry” Dean winked at him. “It’s cute.”

And just like that, the conversation took on a completely different tone.

Castiel might not have had much experience in such matters, but he was most definitely being flirted with. “Thank you?”

Dean winked again and Castiel very much hoped that he wasn’t blushing as fiercely as he thought he was, but Balthazar’s grin told him this was indeed the case. “Anyway, whatever information you need about us, I’m happy to help… protect and serve and all that.”

“Yes” Crowley drawled “Because that’s your only motive here.”

Castiel blushed again.

“Well, well, you know me, dutiful to the last. So, Cas, what do you want to know?”

Cas? No one had ever abbreviated his name before, if he didn’t count Balthazar’s Cassie, which he normally didn’t. He didn’t know how he felt about it. “I don’t… well, I teach religious studies –“

“Like Balthazar then. Even if no one tends to believe him he does.”

“I take my duties very seriously, Winchester”.

“Sure you do, that’s why you end up here flirting with everyone five times a week. And how was your ménage à douze the other week?”

Castiel decided that he didn’t want to know what a _ménage à douze_ was.

“Ah, I only teach, my friend. I never took any vows of chastity.”

“Sure hope that’s not usually the case amongst your colleagues” Dean replied with another wink at Castiel, who was starting to wonder if his face could discolour permanently after all that blushing.

“Oh, Cassie here is a prude.”

“To each their own, that’s what I say.”

Castiel was pleasantly surprised that Dean didn’t press the issue, instead choosing to start chatting with him about life as a demon.

“Nah, there’s not really a big difference. You get born, you muddle through, you die. Biggest distinctions are the eyes and the powers, and we can hide both.” To demonstrate, his black eyes turned the loveliest shade of green.

Castiel felt his heart beat faster and chastised himself. He was here for his students, not to… court, or flirt, not even with the most beautiful demon he had ever seen. “And the… prejudices – I mean –“

“Oh, the Bible thing” Dean shrugged. “Really, it’s not as bad as it used to be anymore; far from it. Granted, there’s always idiots around, but at least we no longer get burned, and we have our rights. Hence the supernatural force, as you put it, and we’re mostly left alone.” He grinned. “At least unless we want not to be.”

This felt like flirting again. “So you don’t mind?”

“That some people thousands of years ago thought we were the bad guys? Hardly. I’ve got enough to do with making sure creatures behave themselves. And now, tell me about yourself. What’s it like, being a professor?”

Castiel did his best to answer his question. While many people had asked the same question – intent on getting his attention, or better marks, or anything, really – Dean actually seemed interested, as if the thought of teaching young people was as alien to him as being a demon was alien to Castiel.

“That can’t be easy” he said with honest sympathy when he described a student who had clearly had some trouble at home lately, and who he’d done his best to help.

“Like your job, I expect. Some days are fine, others…”

“You can say that again. That one case aside, I’ve been having a pretty good week, and it doesn’t look like it’s going to stop any time soon” he winked, causing Castel to blush again, “But you know… everything can go pear-shaped rather quickly.”

“Oh yes, I had a rather heated discussion with the dean the other day about funding…” he replied, knowing well that it sounded “lame” as his students would have called it. Dean was out there, making the city a safer place, and he was busy explaining the Bible to youngsters who often had chosen this major for lack of anything else to do.

And yet, Dean seemed interested. “Let me guess, more money should go to the sciences?”

“Something like that”.

He nudged Crowley. “Sounds like when our boss demands we be more careful with our office supplies.”

“Not my fault you use so many paper clips, Squirrel.”

Castiel had no idea why anyone would look at Dean and think _Squirrel_ was an appropriate nickname, but then, he had known him for less than an hour.

Why did it feel like so much longer? Normally he needed time to warm up to someone, but telling Dean all about his students felt… right. Comfortable. Far more comfortable than it had any right to be.

And Dean was listening, as if he was actually interested.

“I bet many of your students have a crush on you” he finally said, his green eyes (and how he managed to have such captivating eyes, whether they were black or green, was a complete mystery to Castiel) sparkling.

He was taken aback. “I – I don’t see –“

“Oh, trust me, they do. You get all glow-y when you explain stuff. Makes you even prettier.”

He didn’t know where to look.

“I didn’t bring him here for you to break him, Dean” Balthazar chided him. “Look at him, he’s basically turning purple!”

“Just telling the truth.”

“Sure you are” Crowley muttered. “Meanwhile Feathers over here is trying to escape all those pheromones you’re secreting.”

It took Castiel a moment to realize that he, too, knew where his name came from, rather than assuming he had feathers somewhere on his person.

“You just don’t like me not paying attention to you” Dean told him and Crowley shoved him away playfully.

Castiel assumed this was normal for their friendship and decided that demons were indeed just like humans with two sets of eyes, as Balthazar had told him when he had first asked him about it.

“Say, I have an idea” Dean suddenly decided. “What if I come to one of your lectures and answer the questions of your students? Like I said, protect and serve and all that…”

“Of bloody course” Crowley muttered and Castiel found himself wondering how a British demon had ended up here working for the police – or supernatural force, as Dean had put it.

“Hey I am being very considerate here”.

“I know you are, Squirrel.”

“Yeah, yeah, Boris” (Boris?) he turned to Castiel. “So what do you say?”

“That is very kind of you” Castiel tried to sound not nearly as happy as he felt. Because this meant he would need Dean’s number, and he would get to see Dean again…

 _This is for your students_ , he told himself. _Stay focused._

“I’ll need your number” Dean echoed his thoughts, and so they exchanged them.

* * *

After they had bid them goodbye – Dean telling him “I’ll see you soon, Cas” while happily grinning at him once more – and they had left the bar Balthazar turned to him and drawled, “Well, Cassie, seems all clear there.”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“Come on. Dean was all over you. That was him in full flirt mode, trust me.”

Castiel suddenly found himself wondering if perhaps Balthazar…

“Oh, cut it out with the green-eyed monster. Me and Dean have only ever been friends.” He winked. “That’s not to say that I don’t know from experience that demons can be pretty good in bed…”

“Balthazar!”

“Don’t be a prude. I assure you, Dean isn’t.”

He had gathered as much. “Well I – I – it’s for my students.”

“So you weren’t looking? Because I know you’re not blind and you have to admit he’s quite a sight for sore eyes, don’t you think?”

“He is very aesthetically pleasing” he confirmed.

Balthazar laughed. “Ah, Castiel, never change. Yes. Let’s go with that. He is very aesthetically pleasing, and let’s just say, it was very obvious that you were appreciating that fact.”

And just like that, Castiel knew he was blushing again.

* * *

“You know” Crowley said, letting himself fall into the chair in front of Dean’s desk, “staring at your phone like a wife waiting for her husband to come back from war is not going to make him call faster.”

“I’m not waiting for anything in particular. Just checking the time, that is all.”

“Right. Because there’s no watch on your desktop. And it was very necessary that you do so three times in the last twenty minutes.”

“Crowley, don’t you have anything better to do?” he spat.

“Dear Lord, why so snappish? You’re normally much more relaxed when it comes to your conquest.”

“He’s not a conquest”. _Yet_ , he added in his mind, and Crowley’s expression suggested that he guessed as such. “It’s just – there’s something about him.”

“Meaning you saw those baby blues and lost your head, as usual.”

“No. I – there’s something about him” he repeated. “We… we clicked. I can feel it.”

Crowley blinked. “Who are you, and what have you done with Dean Winchester? I should warn you that there are very strict laws against impersonating police officers.”

“Get off it” he replied, somewhat annoyed. Wasn’t his fault that Cas was pretty freaking awesome, and very interesting to talk to now, was it, granted, he’d come to the bar like he wanted to check out some exotic animals in a zoo, but he’d certainly held no prejudices against demons, and he was ready to invite one to his classroom, so he had to be cool with the different species thing.

And he had been blushing and acting all shy at Dean’s comments. There was that.

Certainly, he found him attractive too? And God alone knew what could come of that…

Weird how he was already hung up on the professor, but there really _was_ something about him, something that had drawn Dean in right away. And there was no harm in trying and flirt a little, right?

“Pretty sure day-dreaming about your boyfriend doesn’t count as working” Crowley said lightly, but he also put coffee on his desk as he did so, so Dean decided to overlook it.

“Yeh, well, what Henricksen doesn’t know…”

“It’s your funeral”.

“That you and Sammy would have to arrange” he reminded him of their customs.

Crowley sighed. “Fine. What are you working on?”

Dean nodded grimly as he looked back down on the file.

* * *

It didn’t help that Cas didn’t very much like talking on the telephone at the best of times.

And now he was trying to call a very attractive man… demon… someone very attractive.

Add to that, someone very attractive who had obviously noticed that Castiel was attracted to him.

This, he decided, didn’t bode well. Maybe he shouldn’t do it after all…

“And, Cassie, have you called your beau yet?” Balthazar asked, skipping into his office without knocking, as usual.

He sighed. “He’s not my beau” only realizing he’d made a mistake when Balthazar grinned.

“I didn’t say a name, but someone is on your mind.”

“We made plans for him to come to my classroom” he said, exasperated “Of course I was thinking about Dean.”

“Oh yes, just because of your students, how could I forget.”

“Exactly.”

He was convincing no one, and he was very aware of it.

“Alright then, don’t keep him waiting. You better drag that fish on land before he escapes.”

“He’s not a fish.”

“Figure of speech. Come on. I’ll wait.”

And to his horror, Balthazar actually sat down and stared at him expectantly.

_Alright. He expects your call. You can do this. All you have to do is dial…_

He took out his phone.

“Dear God, this is taking forever! Why can’t you fast-forward humans?” Balthazar groaned.

“Because that would be highly immoral, not to mention –“

“I didn’t mean it! And now come on! Hottie is waiting!”

He sincerely doubted Dean was currently staring at his phone waiting for his call, but as long as it got Balthazar to leave…

To his surprise – he had thought he would have a few more seconds to come up with something to say that didn’t sound inane to his own ears – Dean answered on the first ring. “Hey, Cas.”

It must be a slow day at the police station, or whatever they called the place where he worked, he decided. Being very aware of Balthazar’s eyes on him he replied, “Hello, Dean.”

“Good of you to call.”

“We said I would, didn’t we?” he asked, feeling _slightly_ out of his element, then remembering Dean’s smile and realizing he was _utterly_ out of his depth.

Dena chuckled. “Yes, we did. So, when do you want me to be your show and tell?”

“I – when is it convenient for you? I think it’s probably safer to schedule your talk according to your shifts…”

Unexpectedly, Dean chuckled _again_. Had he said something funny? “Alright, then. You said that particular class takes place on Thursday. So, want me to come over then?”

“That would be convenient, yes.”

“Great! When does it take place?”

“At one.”

“Oh, want me to take you to lunch?”

His heart started beating faster. “I – that –“ he could feel Balthazar’s glee and glared at his friend. “Yes” he decided, if only so the conversation would be finished sooner.

“Great! See you then.”

“Yes, see you” he forced out.

Dean was the first to hang up.

“And! Tell me everything!”

Castiel sighed and did.

“Oh he’s asked you out on a date!”

He blinked. “He didn’t.”

“Come on, what else is this supposed to be?”

Castiel didn’t have to think long. “Lunch”.

Balthazar rolled his eyes. “And, did he _have_ to ask you?”

“No, but I assume he considered it practical.”

“Come on, he was already devouring you with his eyes back at the bar. I can only imagine what you are going to do to him in bright daylight.”

“I don’t have any plans to do anything to Dean.”

Balthazar snorted. “Of course.”

* * *

“Well, and what did Romeo say?” Crowley asked. “Do you have a date?”

Dean grinned. “Yep, you know me. Always closing the deal.”

Crowley snorted. “You better be ready to show up naked, otherwise I don’t think your new friend is going to realize what you want.”

“Oh, sunshine, you don’t have to worry. Trust me, he’ll understand soon enough.”

Dean would have been lying if he hadn’t admitted to himself that he was very much looking forward to their lunch date.

He was especially curious to see if Cas was as engaging during the day as during the night.

* * *

Come Thursday, Castiel resisted the urge to go through his wardrobe and pick something else than what he usually wore, maybe the sweater that Balthazar kept insisting accentuated his eyes, but he didn’t want to give Dean a wrong impression.

Part of him wondered if it was indeed a wrong impression, or not.

But he wasn’t looking for… something like this. He was quite content in his job, with his life – and no matter how good the demon looked, he was well aware that should they pursue… anything, there would be a few… consequences.

And yet he tried to get his hair under control before leaving the house, knowing fully well that it was a fruitless endeavour.

He really should know better.

* * *

Dean strolled along towards the university, whistling to himself. Really, that it was one of his actually free days and he hadn’t had to call in any favours was just the cherry on top of it all, wasn’t it? He was basically going on a date with a hot teacher, one he already knew thought him attractive, and the sun was shining to boot.

Yes, he was in a pretty good mood alright.

A little boy ran into his legs. “Sorry, Mister!”

He smiled at him. “No problem, kiddo.” Then, out of impulse, he flashed his eyes.

He gasped, obviously delighted. “Mummy! A demon! He’s a demon!”

“Hush, dear, we don’t say things like that out loud” she called out, hurrying towards them, but Dean just laughed.

“Good job” he told him, ruffling his hair, “And you take care to always tell the truth like that”. He nodded at the mother. “Clever little chap you got there.”

And, resuming his whistling, he moved on.

* * *

Castiel told himself once more that he wasn’t nervous. Why should he be nervous? He was meeting an acquaintance for lunch. That was all.

And yet he had to fight the urge to run his fingers through his hair _again_. Why would it never stay down anyway? It wasn’t like he had magic.

He sighed. Maybe this hadn’t been such a good idea after all.

* * *

Cas was already waiting for him, looking every bit as delectable as he had at night in the bar ( _hah, he thought, take that, Boris. I know how to pick ‘em_ ).

Dean, feeling surprisingly apprehensive, almost made it all the way up to him before Cas noticed him.

“Heya.”

“Hello, Dean” he replied, looking… nervous?

_Please don’t let him have a problem with creatures after all. Not this one. He’s too cute._

“And, you ready?”

“Yes, thank you”.

And in they went.

* * *

It was a nice enough diner, and one Dean would have been ready to bet Cas regularly frequented; out of habit, he checked first the exits and then the other customers – both only took him seconds – and was pleasantly surprised that they seemed to have followed all safety regulations. “Looks nice.”

“I come here at least twice a week” Cas replied, confirming his theory. “It’s just practical.”

“Can’t beat a good diner” he agreed. “Some days on the shift, we just grab what we can to eat.”

“I assume your job is somewhat more demanding than mine in some respects” Cas said quietly, but Dean shrugged.

“Really, it’s not all that different. We bot take care of rascals, don’t we?”

It didn’t get a smile out of him as he had hoped. Instead, he looked at him, confused. “I assure you that my students are not rascals.”

“I’m sure of that. It was a joke, Cas.”

“Oh. My apologies.”

Why did he have to be so damned adorable? “No worries.”

An elderly woman hurried towards them, grinning brightly. “Oh, Professor Novak! You’re having lunch with a friend today?”

He nodded. “Yes, Mrs. Preisler.”

Dean, having immediately identified her accent as well as her species said, “Guten Nachmittag.”

“Oh, Sie sprechen Deutsch?”

“Ein bisschen.”

She laughed. “Oh, ich verstehe Sie sehr gut. Aber…“ she nodded at Cas. “Passen Sie ja auf, dass Sie ihm nicht das Herz brechen. Professor Novak ist ein guter Mann.“

Dean could hardly tell her that when it came to most of his conquests, things never advanced far enough for him to break anyone’s heart, so he simply nodded and smiled, leaving her to happily lead them to a table.

“What did you two talk about?” Cas asked.

“Oh, you know, just if we were good friends and stuff” he lied. “I actually quite like heinzelmännchen; there are exceptions to every rule of course, but most are damned hard workers –“

“Mrs. Preisler is a heinzelmännchen?”

“Of course.”

Cas was staring at him.

Dean shrugged again and added, “There are quite a few more creatures out there than normal people imagine – no offense.”

“None taken. I just – I never knew.”

“Most don’t. It’s easy to hide who and what one is, if one chooses to – at least for most.”

“Like you with your eyes?” he asked.

They were interrupted by Mrs. Preisler coming to take their order, then resumed their talk.

“It’s not even that much of a trouble. Both of my eye colours are mine. It’s not like I’m deliberately hiding something. Mind, sometimes when I’m relaxed, the black leaks through, but that’s it.” He didn’t mention that it also tended to do so when he was very upset or angry, hoping that Cas would never have to witness one of his outbursts. Some of the prejudices against demons didn’t come from nothing.

“Plus, you know” he said, keeping his voice light and raising the salt shaker with his mind just to let it draw a circle and go down again, “Some of the powers come in handy.”

He winked, recalling that it had had a certain effect in the bar, and indeed, Cas blushed again.

“I never – I mean I probably should have – but I’ve never really thought much about creatures” he admitted.

“Doesn’t really matter. There’s plenty of us who don’t pay attention to humans.”

“You do, though.”

“Well, depends.” He winked again. “Only when they human is worth the attention.”

More blushing.

“And of course I need to. You wouldn’t believe how many idiots dabble in witchcraft and are then surprised when something goes wrong.”

“Really?”

He nodded. “Thinking magic’s this handy little tool when really, you have to pay very close attention to what you’re doing. And of course if you do it wrong… let’s just say I’ve scrubbed my fair share of guts of walls and ceilings.”

In the next moment, he wondered if this was perhaps a bit too much for a first date, but Cas seemed to be genuinely interested. “And what do you do if you come across magic being performed… illegally?”

“That’s the trouble, isn’t it? Magic itself isn’t illegal, simple as that. Problem is having to prove that someone was using it to harm others. Or trying to.”

“I see.”

“But I bet your job isn’t that easy either, right? Teaching students all day, grading papers...”

“It can be challenging, but it is rewarding.”

“Obviously. If you hadn’t wanted to teach, we’d never have met. Would’ve been a right shame, if you ask me.”

Ha. More blushing. This was going better and better.

“I… am glad that we met too” Cas finally answered quietly.

“So, what exactly should I talk about?”

“I think it would be best if you let them ask you questions at first –“

Dean interrupted him by moaning; he couldn’t help himself. “Damn . that’s a fine burger.” He called out over his shoulder, “Kompliment an die Küche!”

“Danke sehr!” Mrs Preisler called back and he smiled, then turned to Cas again., who currently was sporting the most enchanting shade of purple. “Oh. Sorry. I love burgers, and this is a really good one.”

“Yes – well – I’ve always liked the food in here…” he stammered, looking cuter than ever.

Yep, Dean was in trouble, but boy, did he _like_ this trouble.

“So, taking questions. I can do that – normally I am the one asking, but sure. It’ll be a change of pace.”

Cas seemed to have recovered by now for he swallowed a pace of his own meal and said, “Thank you.”

“Oh, really, it’s no trouble. I actually enjoy tearing down people’s prejudices. We aren’t all bastards, you know – even if I am saying this as Crowley’s best friend.”

“You two work together, I gathered?”

He nodded. “He’s one of the best detectives I ever came across, but don’t tell him that. His ego’s big enough as it is.”

* * *

Soon afterwards, they were strolling towards Cas’ classroom. “Any idea if some of the students have problems with creatures? Trying to figure out if I should show my eyes right from the start.”

“I’m afraid I don’t know…”

“Doesn’t really matter, when you think about it”. He grinned as he changed his eyes to black. “Let’s just throw them in the deep end.”

* * *

Dean’s arrival had indeed rather profound effect on his class, but Castiel soon realized this had little to do with his black eyes and much more with the fact that he was a very handsome man.

Claire visibly blushed as she raised her hand after Dean had announced he’d be taking questions.

He smiled at her. “Yes, Miss?”

Castiel was struck how gently he was talking to the young woman and felt something flutter in his ribcage.

“So you’re a cop, right? But a magical one?”

“That would be one way to put it. Technically speaking, we are responsible for any cases with supernatural connections that might present themselves. We help out the human police on a regular basis, and vice versa. And of course our officers are either magic users or creatures – like demons, banshees, dragons, you name it, we probably have it.”

Kevin Tran raised his hand. “And you use your powers while working your cases?”

“Yes. Many of us have certain talents that they can use – banshees can normally pinpoint a time of death rather accurately, mavkas have a sense of smell that has yet to be rivalled… and we, demons, apart from certain telekinetic abilities, are stronger and faster than humans, generally, which I can tell you has already saved yours truly several times.“

Castiel contemplated a world without Dean Winchester in it and decided he didn’t much care for it.

And so the questions kept coming, most of his students being genuinely interested in what Dean had to say and how the world worked for creatures.

Many of them, Castiel well knew, or rather assumed from the student fees alone, had grown up sheltered – and probably been kept away from creatures by worried parents.

He could only watch as Dean easily commanded the room, answering questions, winking at the students, making them all feel immediately comfortable and at ese with him. It was a talent Castiel had yet to learn, and one he doubted he would ever master.

Yes, this had been a very good idea.

Apart from certain… complications… but how was he to have known just how wonderfully attractive the demon he met would turn out to be?

* * *

Dean stayed for longer than the lecture lasted, mostly because the students didn’t want him to leave.

Castiel rather knew the feeling – it was slightly disconcerting, really, he had only just met the demon.

And yet…

And yet.

Eventually, Dean excused himself and they managed to leave just in time for the next lecture to begin.

“Man” he chuckled. “Almost thought they’d take me hostage there for a second.”

“Thank you very much” Castiel replied honesty. “I am sure this has been a very rewarding experience for them all.”

“Hope so. Some of those questions, though… do people really still think we drink blood?”

“I think the recent rise in vampire literature had something to do with it.”

“Yeah, well, they almost seemed disappointed I didn’t.”

How anyone could feel disappointed when encountering Dean Winchester was a question Castiel honestly couldn’t imagine an answer to. “Still, it was very nice of you.”

“Couldn’t say no once you asked” Dean grinned. “Wanna do dinner?”

Castiel blinked, unsure how to react to the non-sequitur. “It’s not dinner time…” he finally began.

Dean chuckled. “I didn’t mean right now. I meant at dinner time. Like, tomorrow. Friday.”

Friday night dinner? Did that have certain romantic connotations? Well, he was free and he really wanted to, he just wasn’t certain why Dean would want to ask him out. If he was asking him out. He had no idea. “I… yes, that would be nice” he heard himself saying while looking into these captivating green eyes.

Dean smiled widely. “Great! How about I pick you up at your place around seven?”

“Yes, that… yes.”

After a moment of silence Dean prompted “I’ll need your address.”

Of course. How silly of him.

He gave it to the demon and watched him walk away while whistling.

Castiel had no idea what had just happened.

* * *

“Alright” Crowley said as soon as Dean showed up to his shift the next morning, “Tell me.”

“What makes you think I’ve got anything to tell?”

“I know that look on your face, so you better do.”

There was nothing to do but to tell him after all. God knew he’d just keep going until Dean did so.

“So you have a date.”

“We’re going out for dinner.”

“That’s a date.”

“If you say so”.

“I do.”

Dean shrugged. “We’ll see.”

Crowley’s eyes narrowed. “You’re actually serious about this guy, aren’t you?”

“I don’t know what you mean” he simply said, then opened a file. “Now, about the case…”

* * *

“You do know” Balthazar drawled once more strolling into his office as if he owned the place, “Everyone’s talking about your demon.”

“He’s not my demon” he mumbled, looking down at the paper he was reading rather than acknowledging Balthazar’s presence.

“Oh? So you two weren’t busy with eye-sex every time that he wasn’t busy answering questions?”

“Balthazar!”

“That’s what the students say. Granted, just one I overheard, but they said you two were –“

“Dean was so kind to help me out. That’s all it was.”

“Sure. Of course. My mistake” Balthazar grinned. “But you have to admit that he’s quite a sight.”

“As I have already acknowledged, he is very attractive, yes.”

“So when are you seeing him again?”

Castiel only understood it was a mistake to mention their dinner when Balthazar’s eyes lit up.

* * *

“No, thank you, that will be all” Dean sighed and put down the receiver.

It was bad enough that they’d had to tell her her daughter was dead; but her being so utterly polite somehow made it even worse.

“So, nothing?”

“Nothing. She even liked Tommy a lot” Tommy being the human boyfriend in question “and she doesn’t know anyone who didn’t.”

“Same with his family. Apparently they were all very fond of Eliana.”

Two families who were needlessly grieving, and no way of telling them why.

Nothing had been stolen from the crime scene.

“Alright let’s recap. Someone crept into their place at night and cut their throats. They were most likely already dead before the had a chance to wake up. Is there anything that… set them apart from their fellow men?”

“Well, there is the fact that she was a kitsune and he was human.”

“But is that still so relevant?”

Crowley shrugged. “It’s the only thing we have to go on.”

“Alright. Fine. So let’s say someone literally couldn’t stand the sight of a human and a creature being together.”

Hate crimes were a sad reality; the only consolation they had was that the number had, if not dropping, at leas been holding steady the last few years.

Well that and the fact that demons rarely ever became victims of one for the simply reason that most people knew better than to try anything.

“Are there any groups who are specifically against mingling?”

“I’m afraid any group who’s against creatures would also be against that” Crowley said. “Although” he considered it “There might be some spice in that –“

“Crowley” Dean sighed.

“Don’t count it out until you try it, Squirrel.”

“Fine. Whatever”. Cas briefly crossed his mind.

He wouldn’t mind a little mingling there.

He looked at the crime scene photos again.

Man, was he looking forward to their dinner tomorrow.

It was all he could cling to when Bela brought them her report and they learned, due to the similarity of the wounds, that the killer had been responsible for at least six more murders of mixed couples in the last four years.

* * *

“Balthazar –“

“Cassie, you can’t just show up looking like you always do. This is a date. You need to be pretty for Dean.”

“I am still not certain it is –“

“What about that shirt?”

Castiel sighed, “I’ve probably worn it twice since I bought it.”

“So? It brings out your eyes! That’s exactly the right shade of blue! Dean’ won’t know what hit him.”

“I don’t want to –“

“You know you do, my friend, you know you do.”

In the end he gave in because it was the easiest thing to do. After all, he figured he could easily change right before Dean arrived.

Balthazar, however seemed to guess his thoughts since he lingered around until right before seven, only leaving when he reminded him of their – their – appointment, he decided. An appointment. That was what this was.

After all, Dean was a demon and he was human; he had heard of such couples, of course, but it seemed highly unlikely that someone who could make an entire class of college students swoon would be interested in him.

Well, he was going to enjoy his company, he decided. He could do that; there was absolutely no harm in it.

And if he daydreamed for a little bit how they got up to more than just talking, well, no one but himself had to know.

Dean was punctual; it had just turned seven when he rang the doorbell.

Castiel opened and was treated to another one of those heart-stopping grins.

“Evening, Cas.”

“Hello, Dean.”

He looked him up and down. “Looking good.”

His heart picked up a pace. Certainly, complimenting his appearance indicated that Dean was interested in him? In that way?

He still couldn’t be sure.

Dean had picked the restaurant – “No offense, Cas, but we better go where I know I’ll be welcome“ – and he was apparently driving a very black and seemingly very old car.

“This is Baby” he introduced him.

Castiel didn’t quite know what to make of that so he settled on, “Hello, Baby.”

The motor came to life and he jumped, staring at it. Where demon cars sentient?”

Dean chuckled. “Sorry, I just had to. Don’t worry, she’s not alive – that would just be weird. A real beauty though, isn’t she?”

“She is very beautiful, and obviously well cared for.”

“Yep, I do all the repairs myself.”

Was there anything that Dean Winchester couldn’t do? Castiel wasn’t sure.

“Alright then, let’s go.”

They listened to rock music on the way because apparently that was the thing to do. Castiel wasn’t familiar with the etiquette of driving an old-timer, so he decided not to question it.

“And, how was your day?”

He told him about his students but when he repeated the question, Dean looked uncomfortable.

“I don’t –“

“No, Cas, it’s me” he sighed. “We’ve been working on this case – double homicide – and we got nothing. It’s terrible, that’s what it is. A young couple.”

He fell silent. Castiel supposed there were some things he wasn’t allowed to tell him.

“But whatever, let’s not ruin the evening before it has even begun, heh? What about your students? They tell everyone about the big scary demon yet?”

“They did, rather. You made quite the impression.”

Dean – yes, Dean huffed with pride, and for some reason, Castiel couldn‘t help but think it adorable. “That’s me”.

Silently, he agreed. He’d certainly left an impression on Castiel.

One he was starting to think would last for quite a while.

“Here we are” he stopped at a small but comfortable-looking restaurant. “Owner and her daughter are old family friends; Ellen and Jo Harvelle. Amazons, but don’t worry, they have foresworn the old ways.”

“What would those have been?” he couldn’t help but ask.

“Oh it used to be custom for an amazon to kill her father when she came off age. Not that Ellen would ever let any harm come to Bill, mind.”

“That’s probably for the best” Castiel replied.

“Yes, some rumours and prejudices are, or at least were, true” Dean sighed. “There were some demonic rituals that involved human blood, and of course our powers can be scary. Can’t tell you how nice it was to see your students and realize they were just curious and nothing more.”

 _It probably helps that you look like that_ , Castiel thought before he could stop himself. But he could hardly help that, now, could he, with someone as gorgeous as Dean sitting next – or rather actually opening the door for him out of good old-fashioned gallantry? (and certainly that was another point towards this being more than just dinner with a friend?)

“Ah” Dean said as they entered, “here they are.” He waved towards the middle of the room, where a young woman was taking orders and an older one was busy serving food.

They waved back enthusiastically and, If Castiel wasn’t mistaken, seemed to study him with interest.

“One draw back to all of this” Dean told him as they sat down, “By this time tomorrow, everyone will know I had dinner with the hottest professor this side of Stanford.”

Once again, Dean had caused him to furiously blush. “Did you go to Stanford?” he asked innocently; Dean had told one of the students that he’d studied criminology just to make sure he could be the best officer he could be, but not where.

“Nah. That was Sammy.”

Sammy, he remembered, was the little brother another student had been very interested in. The lawyer.

“I went to Yale” he then simply continued, as if it was nothing special. “Full ride.”

If he wanted to impress him, he had most certainly succeeded. “But you always wanted to join the force?”

Dean nodded, then a sad expression crossed his face. Castiel decided that it didn’t belong there. “When Sammy and I were small, something bad happened to Mum… she almost didn’t make it. Let’s just say it was an idiot with strange views on who should have the right to live I his city. Dad turned way too overprotective for years after that. And I swore to myself I would help others who had been attacked, or perhaps prevent it altogether.”

“A noble cause.”

“Mostly a freaking chore” he replied, shrugging.

Yes, Castiel most definitely preferred it when he was smiling. “All of this can’t have been easy” he said quietly.

“Yeah, well, it’s over and done with, and me and Sam turned out okay.”

He didn’t feel that Dean should be this dismissive about his own and his mother’s pain, but wasn’t sure it was his place to say.

“Well, hello stranger, Long time no see”. The young woman – Jo – had come up to them and was grinning.

“I was here last week.”

“That’s long for you, and you know it”. Her face fell. “The case, still?”

He nodded.

“Yes, well, I know what’ll help there. One of Mum’s burgers. And afterwards some pie.”

Dean immediately brightened up. “You know me so well.”

“I better, Winchester.” She turned to Castiel.” And who do you happen to be?”

“Jo, this is Castiel Novak. He’s the professor I was helping out.”

“You know, I was wondering why you would at a time like this” Castiel supposed she was talking about the case “But, well…” And she shook his hand.

Now, for once, it was Dean who was blushing. “No idea what you mean.”

“Nice try. Anyway, whenever he annoys you” she told Castiel “You just come to me”.

Castiel found it hard to imagine that Dean Winchester could annoy anyone, but thought it best to nod.

“Do you have to ruin my image every time I show up with someone new?” Dean complained.

“Sure, otherwise your big bad police officer routine would go to your head, and we can’t allow that to happen, can we.”

Castiel had never really had someone he could banter with – if he excluded Balthazar, and it was far more accurate to say that his friend bantered _at_ him than _with_ him – and so he was somewhat helpless.

However, it was nice to see him smile again.

“Fine, fine. I’ll leave you two to your date then, alright?” and she all but skipped away.

A moment of silence. Then, unsure, Castiel said, “She didn’t take my order…”

“Oh you’re here or the first time so she’ll bring you a burger too, and it’ll be worth it, I promise” Dean said simply and he decide to trust him.

“You must have known each other for a long time.”

“Since we were kids. Dad and her dad were colleagues.”

“So creatures of all kind work together, and not just in the force?”

In the next moment, he chided himself for asking such a question. They were, after all, here to enjoy themselves. And perhaps get to know each other better. Dean hadn’t contradicted Jo when she had called it a date…

(And any doubt that he might not want to pursue… anything with a demon was long gone by now, had indeed been gone the moment he opened his door and found Dean waiting for him.)

“Oh yes. Really, we’re all one big happy family – if everyone obeys the rules. Attacking humans for example is a big no-no.”

And invariably, Castiel well knew, created headlines that led to more prejudices, and often attacks.

It was a small wonder they kept to themselves.

Except that Dean seemed rather interested in him, he thought with yet another blush.

“But anyway, let’s talk something else” Dean decided. “I’ve been rereading Vonnegut –“

He had just achieved the impossible.

Dean Winchester had somehow become even more irresistible.

* * *

Castiel, upon being asked, would have asserted that he wasn’t easy to talk to – on the contrary, that he often missed the point of small talk, that he stared too much, that his jokes usually fell flat – but somehow, none of that seemed to matter as he talked to Dean. From Vonnegut, they quickly moved on to other topics; and when their food came, he was genuinely surprised to find enough time had already passed to cook it.

He took a bite and stared at Dean. Then, to tell him the truth, he said, “These make me very happy-.”

“Told you. Nothing beats Ellen’s burgers after a long day on the beat, man.”

They kept talking as they ate – something else Castiel would normally have avoided, unless the one he was eating with was Balthazar – and soon Dean was telling him anecdotes about his and his brother’s upbringing. “And then Sammy tried to hold up TV, but of course his powers weren’t as fully developed as my own yet, so I had to jump in and Uncle Bobby found me just balancing this huge old thing in the air –“

It sounded – apart for the powers – like a happy, normal childhood, even if his mother had needed time to recover from the attack and his father had turned rather overprotective.

This was especially evident when he asked, “What about you, Cas? Any brothers and sisters? I don’t want to take up the entirety of the conversation.”

He swallowed. “no – I – my mother – she wasn’t married” he rushed out.

Dean blinked. “Last time I checked, that wasn’t illegal – not anymore, anyway.”

“No, but – she came from a very religious family.”

“Ah, so that’s why the angel name.”

“Yes. I was born on a Thursday, which is Castiel’s day, and he is also the angel of solitude and tears…”

Den was still frowning and Castiel looked down on his plate, glad that he’d finished his burger.

“She never let me forget it” he told him the truth. After all, Dean had been open with him, he deserved the same courtesy. “Said that, if I hadn’t come along, my father might actually have married her eventually instead of running away. And that I was punishment of her sins.”

“Damn, Cas, no child should have to hear that” Dean said.

He shrugged. “I didn’t realize other families were different until I went to kindergarten.”

And then, Dean reached out and took his hand. “Still, can’t have been easy.”

“I managed. I worked hard and got a scholarship for college.”

“And your mum –“

“She died. Ovarian cancer. Five years ago.”

Dean squeezed his hand.

“We never…” Castiel stopped talking abruptly when he realized he was about to admit that they had never found a way to put aside their differences, or rather, that his mother had never been able to get to know the man he had become, while he hadn’t been ready to forgive her, even if she had wished him to do so.

“Ah, well, everyone’s a little fucked up, deep down” Dean came to his rescue. “Let’s get some pie, like Jo said, alright?”

Normally, he wouldn’t have been able to stomach any food for a few hours after a conversation like this, but Dean was _holding his hand_. “Sounds good” he found himself saying.

Ad the pie was good. Delicious, even.

Plus, Dean didn’t let go off his hand.

Yes, this most definitely was a date.

Had been. Normally, people ended one after dessert, didn’t they?

God, he hoped that wasn’t true.

And indeed, they stayed at the restaurant for quite some time after, still holding hands without either of them acknowledging it.

Eventually, though, they had to go; and Dean volunteered to drive him home as a matter of course.

It was on his doorstep that, for the first time, Dean appeared unsure. Was he about to ask if he could come in – “for a nightcap”, as Castiel believed people liked to say in those circumstances?

But no. “Say, Castiel…” he looked away and rubbed his neck. “I really hope you won’t take this the wrong way, but – I’d really like to kiss you.”

“Oh.” Then, because there was nothing else to say, he answered, “I’d really like to kiss you too.”

Dean immediately brightened up. “Well then”. He reached out and cradled his right cheek in his hand.

Their first kiss was unlike anything else Castiel had ever experienced; a revelation, a surprise, a… blessing if you will.

* * *

Dean believed that, if he had been capable of it, he would actually have flown, or at least floated to work the next morning, but had hoped that he could conceal his exceptionally good mood.

No such luck.

“Out with it.”

“Good morning to you too, your Highness.”

Crowley rolled his eyes. “You’re not even really annoyed, just proving my point. What happened?”

“Nothing. We had dinner.”

A rising eyebrow. “Your grin says there was more than dinner involved”

“Not that much more.” It was even true. They had shared a few more kisses and cuddled a bit on Cas’ doorstep, but that had been it. Really, for Dean, he was moving rather uncharacteristically slowly, but this was _Cas_. Cas was special.

He remembered him munching down on that burger at Ellen’s.

“I don’t even want to know – no wait, I do. Any chance you’ll share with the class?” Crowley asked.

“You’re incorrigible.”

“And you love me for it.”

“Asshole” Dean replied, but with an underlying fondness to it. That was Crowley for you.

* * *

Cas knew he wasn’t often walking around with a smile on his face, especially early in the morning, so he wasn’t surprised to see students and colleagues staring at him as he made his way to his office.

But he couldn’t _help_ but smile. Last evening had been everything he could ever have hoped for – assuming he would ever have dared believe that someone like Dean Winchester could be interested in him – and more. If someone had asked a week ago, he’d have insisted he wasn’t one to kiss on the first date, but he didn’t regret it one bit. Dean, for all the rumours about demons flying around, had been so gentle, so respectful… and so very romantic, he thought with another blush.

“Okay, spill spill spill.”

He hadn’t even heard Balthazar come in, but as his friend dropped down in a chair, he couldn’t find it in himself to be irritated.

“I don’t know what you’re talking of” he replied, feeling uncharacteristically playful.

“Wow. Whatever happened, it must have been huge. I was ready to belie the rumours that you were actually in a good mood for once, but this…” Balthazar whistled. “Must have been some dinner.”

“The burger was excellent.”

“Oh?” He wriggled his eyebrows. “And what about dessert?”

“We had pie”,

“Cassie” he groaned. “This is like pulling teeth!”

“It’s not” he pointed out correctly.

“Come on, tell me!”

“Fine. After he’d brought me home, we kissed.”

Balthazar waited a moment, then groaned again. “Only you could describe it like that.”

“I don’t know what else you’d want to know.”

“Well? Was it nice? Do you want to do it again?”

He didn’t have to think about it; he nodded.

Some part of him was insisting that he was acting out of character; and indeed, his few previous attempts at a relationship had been long-winded affairs in which he’d not had a clue that the other person was even truly interested in him.

But with Dean? Oh, he’d had his doubts, of course, but the demon had made it quite clear yesterday.

And that kiss…

“Oh dear, you’re already in deep.”

“We’re… looking how things turn out.”

“Good for you, Cassie, good for you. But I he ever hurts you, he’ll have to deal with me.”

Castiel thought that if Dean should ever hurt him – and he couldn’t imagine him doing so, he was so very careful with his powers and seemed well – too – too nice – he would be better off with Jo, but decided against telling his friend so.

“And when are you going to see him again?”

“We haven’t –“

It was at that moment that he got a text.

Balthazar raised an eyebrow.

“We don’t know who it’s from yet” he reminded him as he searched for his phone.

“The only person who texts you is me”.

That was sadly true.

And it was indeed Dean who’d sent the message.

_Hey hot stuff, wanna have lunch together? Xxoo_

He showed the text to Balthazar and asked what the letters meant, but his friend just grinned. “Let’s just say he likes you.”

“I like him too” he admitted.

“Well then, what are you waiting for? Go make your demon boy toy happy.”

He could have protested that Dean was no such thing, but was by now aware that it would lead to nothing, so he instead answered.

* * *

Dean saw Cas’ reply and laughed.

**Hello, Dean. I would very much like to have lunch with you. When and where should we meet? Castiel.**

Of course he would write texts like he was penning a missive for a lover in a previous century. Not, he reminded himself, that they were lovers. Yet.

“Ah, someone got something that made him happy.”

“Not now Crowley” he mumbled while quickly setting up a lunchtime date with Cas.

“Oh oh”.

“What is it?” he asked, looking up, since Crowley rarely sounded genuinely surprised.

“This isn’t like your usual flings, mate” he told him bluntly. “You’re smitten.”

Leave it to Crowley to make it sound like a miracle and an insult at the same time. “I wouldn’t say smitten. I like him, and I want to see where this is going.”

“Exactly. “One night Winchester” wants to see where this is going.”

He knew he had a point, but he simply gave him a look. “Do you want to work the case, or gossip over my love life?”

Crowley shrugged. “I would be amenable to both, darling, you know that.”

“Oh yes I do. But that’s still not what we get paid for.”

“It’s amazing” Crowley drawled. “All these years, and you still think I care about that.”

Well, Dean did, so they continued working.

* * *

Castiel wasn’t entirely sure how he managed to give Balthazar the slip come lunch time, but he did, and soon walked to the address Dean had messaged him. He’d decided that it was only for the best if the demon named restaurants and diners where people were comfortable serving both humans and creatures, since he himself had little to no experience in this regard.

The small café was situated near the university too, making his heat beat faster at the thought that Dean had picked it for his convenience.

To his delighted surprised, the demon was already waiting for him, chatting with the elderly waitress, of course. He was starting to wonder if Dean knew every creature in town. And of course, whether every single one of them liked him as well as those he’d met over the course in the last week seemed to.

No surprise there, he thought.

Dean grinned brightly at him and actually got up. “Cas!”

There was something about the childlike enthusiasm with which he greeted him that made Cas even happier.

For a brief second, something like a suspicion crossed his mind, but then Dean said, “Truest me, the pecan pie here is amazing –“

No. This couldn’t be magic, demonic or otherwise. Dean Winchester had just effortlessly managed to capture his heart –

In the next moment, he was shocked at himself. His heart? What was he thinking? They had kissed once (or maybe a few more times), they had known each other for a week.

And yet.

And _yet_.

And so, he let Dean prattle on while staring at his beautiful features.

He was afraid it was rather becoming a habit of his.

* * *

Dean stopped talking when he realized Cas wasn’t really listening. “Cas, man? Everything okay?”

He blinked, then tilted his head to the side. “I am sorry. I was distracted.”

“By what?” he asked immediately. Poor guy; here was Dean going on and on about pie, and he was probably worried about his students –

“You’re very beautiful” Cas blurted out.

Now it was Dean’s turn to blink. “Thanks? I mean, I think you’re hot too.”

“Sorry” Cas mumbled, looking down at his plate. “I know I’m not –“

Now this wouldn’t do. He reached out and took his hand. “Hey, Cas, I’m flattered, alright? No reason to feel bad for it”. He grinned. “Besides, I know I look good.”

* * *

Alright, so Dean apparently hadn’t minded his slip of the tongue. Castiel decided this was a good thing.

The last thing he wanted to do was to chase him away now, as Balthazar would probably have told him; still, this was unchartered territory.

Dean’s expression dropped and somehow he guessed what he was thinking. “The case isn’t going well, I take it?”

Dean shook his head. “We’ve got nothing but dead people”.

Castiel had already learned that Dean didn’t really make a distinction between humans and creatures; everyone was a person to him. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry for me. Be sorry for the family members”. He sighed. “I just wish I could give them some closure. Not that capturing the killer will really bring them peace, but it’d help.”

“Is there anything I can do?”

He chuckled. “Sorry, Cas, don’t expect an expert on theology will help.”

That was probably true. “Then how can I –“

“Trust me, what you can do – you’re already doing it” he surprised him with a chaste kiss that nevertheless left his head spinning.

“If you say so” he said, his face the now-familiar scarlet again.

Dean was smiling once more, though, so he decided it was a good thing.

“Anyway, won’t do anyone any good to dwell on that now. Tell me something about yourself.”

Again, Dean seemed to be the one person Castiel had ever met who was completely and utterly interested in getting to know him. Plus, he was a great kisser – not that it mattered, but it was a nice bonus.

And so, Castiel told him about his most recent lecture, Dean never letting go of his hand.

* * *

Things, if you asked Castiel, progressed rather wonderfully after that.

He and Dean quickly made a habit of lunch when they weren’t busy. Due to his work as a detective, he had a somewhat erratic schedule, it was true; but they still met up regularly.

And then there were the dates.

Castiel had never been – well, _courted_ before; but if he had imagined what it would be like, it would have been something like this, he was sure.

Dean brought him flowers and chocolates when he picked him up; he made him laugh and showed him his favourite places in town; soon he had started educating him in pop culture, making him able to absolutely shock his students one day when he picked up a reference on Doctor Sexy.

And of course, there were the kisses.

They had yet to go further, but then, they had only known each other a few weeks (three weeks, two days, seven hours an – but that was probably going a bit too far). Dean was always respectful, always tactful, and always ready to back off when Castiel wished him to.

The trouble was that it was increasingly becoming more difficult to remember why he wanted to wait in the first place. All his good, solid reasons – that he hadn’t much experience when it came to relationships, that a month ago, he hadn’t known who Dean was, that he was a human and Dean, for all his charms, was still a demon and there were bound to be complications – melted away every time he saw that boyish grin. He didn’t even mind his eyes turning to black now and then; it was just another part of who Dean was.

“You know” Balthazar commented one day as they were comparing notes about their lectures, “It does you good.”

“What does?”

“Being in love.”

“I – “ he wanted to say that he wasn’t in love; that it was much too early to call it anything like that; that they hadn’t even really talked about their relationship so far (he didn’t even know if Dean considered them _official_ or not); but – but –

He thought of Dean’s eyes sparkling – both sets of them – of his easy laughter, his deep passion for justice, his loyalty to his friends, his determination to make the world a better place; and he found that he couldn’t deny that he was in love.

“Cassie Cassie Cassie” Balthazar shook his head. “I take you to a bar _one time_ , and you immediately fall for a demon.” It wasn’t said flippantly, however; indeed, it seemed to amuse him.

“I –“ He didn’t t know what to say.

“Don’t worry” Balthazar said, patting his hand, “your secret is safe with me. Well, if it is a secret. I have seen the way you look at one another.”

Yes, he should probably just resign himself to have his face be a permanent shade of red, he decided.

* * *

This was unlike any relationship Dean had had before, and it was incredibly what a good job it did of keeping him sane. They had yet to find any new leads, and yet he found it easy to let go and forget the case when he was with Cas.

Cas was just… _Cas_. He was hot, and funny, and smart, obviously, and on top of that a good man to boot.

Really, Dean had hit the jackpot in the bar that night. He didn’t even mind taking things slow, and that was saying something.

He was currently having dinner with Sam and Eileen, since Cas was busy grading.

His brother was studying him carefully. “So, what are they like?”

“Who?”

He snorted. “Come on, I know you. There’s someone new in your life”. A frown crossed his face. “Unless it’s Crowley.”

For some reason, Sam had never really got on with his best friend.

Dean thought about concealing the truth for a little while longer, not because he was ashamed, but because it was fun; but on the other hand… “Yeah. Name’s Cas.”

“Cassandra?” Eileen asked.

“Castiel.”

They had long known he had no preference when it came to the gender of his partners, so they weren’t surprised.

“Like the angel?” Sam wanted to know.

“Exactly. His mother was a bit of a religious nut; he’s a professor of Theology.”

Sam blinked, then hesitated. “I thought… I thought that the college in town was mostly human.”

“He is.”

The truth was that Dean had never dated a human before, prompting Sam to blink. “And he doesn’t mind…” he gestured towards his own black eyes.

“Not at all. Actually we met because he wanted to learn more about demons because one of his students asked a question.”

Eileen snorted. “I’d say he gets enough information now, wouldn’t he?”

“We – ahm –“ Dean felt himself blushing. Damn it. “We haven’t actually… gone that far yet.”

“What!?” Sam stared at him. “Who are you, and what have you done with my brother?”

“Hey. I can wait.”

“But you normally don’t” he pointed out, then looked at him. “Cas is… _special_ , isn’t he?”

Dean hesitated for a moment then said, “I think so.”

“Oh Dean” Eileen seized his hand. “I’m so happy for you!”

“Yeah, well, we’re not exactly planning the wedding yet. Just saying how things turn out, you see.”

“But you hope they do?”

“I – I think I would like them to, yes.”

He really really liked Cas. That was the gist of it.

“Well then” she decided “You’ll have to bring him over for dinner one of these days.”

“I’ll ask him.”

He wasn’t quite certain they were at the meeting the family state yet. Plus, he didn’t want to look like he was putting pressure on Cas, especially because it had soon become clear that he didn’t have anyone for Dean to meet – except for Balthazar, and he already knew the guy.

“Good. Now, tell us more! You said he was a professor?”

That was Eileen for you. She was probably already planning a birthday party for Cas.

He took a dee breath, more than happy to talk his – boyfriend – up a bit.

* * *

The next day, he and Cas met up for launch. “And” he asked, kissing him lightly, “How is the grading going?”

Cas sighed. “It’s always so much paperwork. But it needs to be done.”

“But you’re making progress. More than I can say about me and Crowley” he sighed.

“I’m sure you will” Cas told him earnestly.

Dean squeezed his hand. “Thanks, Cas.” He hesitated for a moment before saying, “Sam and Eileen would really like to meet you, if you want.”

“They do?” he appeared surprised, as was often the case when someone complimented him, as Dean had learned. He had no idea how Cas hadn’t noticed that he was an absolute catch, nor anyone else for that matter, but he certainly wasn’t going to complain that he was the one who had.

“Yep, sure thing. They always want to meet someone when… well, when it’s getting serious”.

“Is it?” Cas asked quietly, hope shining in his eyes.

“I – I’d very much like it to be.”

“Me too”.

In his mind, Dean did a fist pump. Hell yes.

He leaned over and kissed him again. “Well then. Seems like we’re doing this, huh.”

“Yes” Cas said quietly; his eyes soft and happy. “It seems like we do.”

* * *

Cas had never really believed that expression that some things could make people feel like they were flying, but that was just what he was experiencing as he all but floated back to the university.

Serious. He and Dean were serious. Serious enough that his family wanted to meet Cas.

His family had asked to meet him because Dean had told them about him.

He’d never had a partner do that before.

He went back to grading with such a huge smile on his face – so huge in fact that it completely took Balthazar by surprise.

* * *

“So, nothing on the hate groups?” Henricksen asked later that day.

By now, Dean’s good mood had evaporated.

“No, sir. We’re trying to find a connection between the victims, but so far, it’s really only that they all were in mixed relationships.”

One of the couples had even had children. Thank God they had been spending the night with their human grandmother.

Useless waste of life almost made him angry, and these victims especially had done nothing whatsoever to deserve what had happened to them (not that that would have been possible in the first place). They’d been living their lives, had been quietly and happily in love, and someone had decoded that they shouldn’t be.

It was just so unfair, plain and simple.

The phone rang. “Sorry, sir”.

Henricksen waved his apology away.

“The Guard, Officer Dean Winchester speaking –“

“There’ll be more.”

His eyes widened even as he osmotically motioned towards Crowley, who understood immediately and called for a trace to be placed on the phone.

“Not if I have a say in it” he forced out.

“I assure you, you don’t.”

“Well too bad. How about you come here and we can discuss all of this in person?”

“I don’t think so. You see, I am far from done yet.”

Crowley was motioning for him to keep talking, so Dean did.

“Yeah, you said. Nice of you to let me know. Mind telling me why you’re doing it?”

“The world must be purged of those who soil themselves through sinning with another species.”

Ah great. One of those old-fashioned sons of bitches. Dean had to resist the urge to roll his eyes, especially with his boss still in the room. “Yeah, well, world’s moved on from that, you bastard.”

“It never should have.”

“So you think that allows you to go on killing people who’ve done nothing to you?”

“They were abominations.”

Thank God they had placed the kids and their grandparents in a protection program. “You’ll excuse me if I don’t agree, I’m sure” he said sarcastically while praying for the trace to finally take hold.

No such luck. “I didn’t expect you to. What I did expect you to, however, was to try and trace this call, so I’ll be going now.”

“No, wait –“

He hung up.

Dean put the receiver down, then hit the table as strongly as he could; since creatures had all sorts of powers, the furniture was sturdy enough to withstand the assault.

“Calm down Winchester, you did everything you could” Henricksen told him. “You think it was genuine?”

Dean nodded; there had been an underlying menace, a hidden triumph that one got to know with experience. “Yes. He wanted to brag.”

“So, a he then?”

“Yes, a he, relatively young sounding. Thirties, I’d say.”

“Write down exactly what he said.”

Dean did so.

As was often the case, a few minutes later it was Crowley who pointed out what he had to know. “Squirrel…”

“Yes?” he asked, saving the comment.

“Much as I hate to tell you but… we’re both leading the case. He might have called me too, but he chose you.”

“I’m aware” he muttered, rubbings his face with his hands.

“No – what I’m trying to say here is –“

And Dean was instantly alert. When Crowley got serous, things were serious indeed. “What is it?”

“Well, he hates mixed couples…”

And he understood. “You think he’s been observing us?”

After all, he’d done little in his spare time this past few weeks but court a very human, if hot, professor.

“It’s a possibility.”

Dean swallowed. The very last thing he wanted to do was put Cas into danger.

Trouble was, the second-to-last thing he wanted to do was to stay away from him to protect him.

* * *

When his phone rang, he picked up with a rapidly beating heart. “Hello, Dean.”

“Hey Cas.”

He frowned. His _boyfriend_ sounded subdued. “Is something wrong?”

“I – not exactly – I – look, can I come over? We need to talk.”

Cas didn’t like how this sounded. He might not have had much experience, but he knew that those words tended to be used in order to make it easier to break up with someone.

But they’d only just made things… official. There would have been no reason for Dean to break things off now, right?

He still waited for him with a considerable amount of anxiety and opened the door at his first knock. “Hello, Dean.”

He chuckled and studied him fondly, so Cas decided everything should be alright. “Always, hm?” Then he immediately grew serious again. “Let me in?”

Cas stepped aside and Dean made his way to the living room to sit down on the sofa. “I really don’t want to do this” he began, rubbing his face.

“Dean, what’s wrong?” Cas asked.

He took a deep breath. “Look, Cas, you know about the case.”

What he had told him, yes, and so he nodded.

What followed was the explanation of the phone call.

“And you see” Dean finished, “I don’t want to put you in any danger, but we can’t just assign personal protection due to some vague threats, so I think –“

Cas raised a hand. “I think you should stop speaking” he said firmly in what Balthazar referred to as his “professiorist” voice.

“Cas –“

“You are about to end our relationship because of the phone call the murderer made. Correct?”

He looked at him, then nodded miserably. Good; he didn’t want this, then, not really.

“Why?”

He blinked, his eyes turning black. “Cas, there’s a killer running around who doesn’t like mixed couples, and he called me when he might as well have just reached the switching board, or Henricksen, or Crowley. But instead, he called _me_. Me, who’s been dating a human for a while now. Message’s pretty clear there.”

“And if you weren’t… concerned, would you still wish to stop dating me?”

“Of course not! You’re a freaking dream boat, Cas! You’re smart and hot and nice…”

He blushed once again but replied, “I don’t wish to stop seeing you either, either.”

“Yes, but it’s dangerous, and I can’t keep you safe –“

He sat down next to him and drew his hand into his. “And just how would you ensure the killer doesn’t come after me regardless?”

“I – well – I can’t say –“

“Exactly” Cas kissed his hand, causing Dean to flush for once. “So you see, I see no reason for this discussion to continue. Why don’t we order take-out and watch TV?”

“I don’t deserve you, Cas” he sighed.

“Yes you do” he kissed him. “Yes you do.”

* * *

“Dean?” he asked later, much later. They were cuddled close on the sofa, with the demon having all but dozed off a while ago; his head had landed on Cas’ shoulder, and it had seemed too precious a gesture to do anything about.

He stirred. “Hm?”

To Cas’ dismay, he set up, wiping his mouth. “Sorry, man. I’ll get out of your hair –“

“I was wondering if you’d like to stay the night.”

Dean was wide awake in an instant.

“I – I mean –“ Cas began awkwardly. “I don’t think I’m quite ready for – but I’d like to sleep next to you.”

“Sounds good to me” Dean grinned excitedly like a little boy.

Cas’ heart took a leap and for one wild moment of absolute insanity, he actually contemplated foregoing all their plans of going slow, but then he reminded himself that this was more than a fling; Dean being ready to leave him to ensure his safety was more than enough to prove that.

Waiting then it was.

* * *

Cas had rarely shared a bed with someone, even during his short relationships; so when Dean told him cheekily “Just so you know, I’m a cuddler” he didn’t really know what to expect.

He learned when he woke up in the middle of the night to fine himself Dean’s little spoon, the demon lying on his side and having pulled him against his chest.

Cas decided that he rather liked the fact that Dean was a cuddler.

* * *

When he woke up the next morning, his bed was sadly empty, and he was wondering if Dean had just left when he suddenly heard a small pang from the kitchen and realized he was still there.

He didn’t bother to hide the smile on his face as he went to join him.

“Hey, sleepyhead” Dean greeted him, smiling as he was making something that looked like French toast.

Cas rarely ate breakfast, for the simple reason that he wasn’t very handy in the kitchen.

“Kiss for the cook?”

He happily obliged, then sat down on Dean’s insistence.

It seemed he was one of those who liked to spoil their partners. Cas vowed to himself to do the same when opportunity arose.

However, when Dean sat down opposite him and they began eating, he looked troubled, and it wasn’t difficult to guess why.

Cas took his hand. “Dean…” he thought about it for a moment then continued “I know you must still be worried that someone might come after me, and it is true that there can be no 24-hour-protection for me, but… I know – I mean – if this is the price I have to pay to be with you – a little danger – I am more than willing to accept it.”

“Cas” he mumbled, looking away, reaching up to scratch his neck in a gesture Cas had learned early on meant he was feeling embarrassed. “I – really like being with you too” he admitted.

“See? And we should do better for ourselves than just stop seeing each other because of a possible danger.”

“Damn Cas, why do you have to be so wise?”

“I’m a professor” he said “It comes with the job description.”

Dean laughed then, his usual laugh, carefree and happy, and he knew everything, at least for now, would be alright.

* * *

When he came into the station, he was surprised to find a bagel from his favourite café waiting for him on his desk.

He glanced at Crowley, who, as always when he was caught doing something nice, looked especially grumpy to make up for it. “If I know you, you self-sacrificial idiot, and I do, you could do with a little pick-me-up.”

“I didn’t break up with Cas.”

It was useless to try and pretend he didn’t know what Crowley was talking about. They had known each other for way too long at this point.

“Dear God! It’s a miracle!”

“Don’t take the Lord’s name in vain.”

“I’m a demon, you idiot. So, why didn’t you dramatically leave him? I was already confused because you didn’t show up at my place to mope”.

“Cas wouldn’t hear of it”.

Crowley stared at him. “And you actually agreed? You’re whipped.”

“I just – he pointed out that it would be stupid to ruin what we have on the off-chance that something _might_ happen.”

Crowley shook his head and mumbled something that once again sounded very much like _whipped_.

“And so I stayed the night”.

Crowley grinned, his eyes flashing the familiar red. “Did you now?”

“And nothing happened, before you ask.”

He shook his head. “I give it a year.”

“Now, I don’t think we’ll wait –“

“Till your wedding.”

Dean swallowed as he realized that he could actually see himself marrying Cas.

“Just like I said” Crowley stated. “Whipped.”

* * *

Castiel didn’t have a lot of friends he could talk about his relationship to, so it was probably unavoidable that in the end, he had lunch with Balthazar and told him everything.

Balthazar whistled. “Seems you’ve got yourself a demon with a hero complex, Castiel:”

“He was understandably a little shaken by the killer having made contact with him, but we talked it through.”

“He must really like you.”

“I – I hope so.” He lowered his voice. “I really like him, too.”

“I’ve noticed” Balthazar grinned. “I’ve never seen you walk around like the cat who got the cream, but now…”

“Balthazar!”

“Hey, hey, I won’t ask for details, but if you ever want to share with the class…”

“Balthazar!”

“Alright, alright, Cassie.”

* * *

“Good, so he sounds definitely like a grown man” Crowley said.

They were going through the phone call for what must have been the hundredth time.

“Yeah, but that doesn’t really tell us much, does it. Still could be anyone we pass on the street.”

“I don’t know, I don’t think he’d be that reckless. Otherwise he would already have made a mistake.”

“He probably feels that he can’t afford mistakes until he’s fulfilled his mission to purge mixed couples from this world” Den replied.

Killers on a mission were always dangerous; nothing worse than bad guy who was completely convened they were right.

Once, Dean had had to pry a priest who was trying to exorcise him away from Crowley.

Not because of the exorcism or because it could have worked, but because Crowley had been close to blast the man off the face of the earth.

A killer with a mission would let nothing and nobody stop him, unless that someone happened to be stronger or faster. Luckily, demons were stronger than your average human – and Dean was pretty sure there were dealing with a human – but that didn’t mean someone couldn’t get the drop on them if he came up unawares.

God knew both he and Crowley had had their fair share of injuries.

* * *

No, Cas decided, a killer wouldn’t ruin his good mood just because he’d called his boyfriend and made vague threats. Of course he was fixated on Dean – quite frankly, anyone would be – and so he’d tried to intimidate him.

Both of them.

Well, that wouldn’t happen.

* * *

“Really?” Dean asked, exasperated. “Nothing!?”

“Sorry, Dean, but he knew how to cover his tracks” Charlie Bradbury, their IT expert, said. “Must’ve been very careful.”

He sighed. “Not your fault, Red.”

She seemed troubled. “I talked to Henricksen, but he said the comments were not enough to warrant protection for your boyfriend.”

She as one of those who had listened patiently to Dean singing Cas’ praises sine they had met.

“I know, and we can’t just lock him up because I want to. I told Cas, though; he promised me to be careful.”

“And really” Charlie said simply, “In how much danger can he be? He’ll be at uni, surrounded by people. Nothing’s going to happen.”

If only Dean could have believed her.

* * *

The day passed uneventfully. Dean was in contact several times, even though Cas would have preferred him to focus on his work, seeing how important catching the culprit was to him.

“He’s worried about his boy toy, Cassie, that’s all.”

“Yes, but if he’s too worried” he chose to ignore the boy toy comment “Then he might neglect his own safety.”

“As if Crowley would let anything happen to him.”

Cas had to conceded the point. Crowley has featured in countless of Dean’s stories – almost as many as his brother – and certainly seemed like the type of demon who wouldn’t let anything happen to his friend.

When the day came to an end, he decided to walk since they were having wonderful weather for the time of the year, only to realize when he reached his apartment that he should perhaps have taken Balthazar’s offer only because it would have reassured Dean. He’d made it unharmed, though.

And so, he decided to call Dean with a smile on his face as he unlocked the door.

As soon as he had stepped through it however, there was a sharp pain at the back of his neck and then nothing but darkness.

* * *

Dean was surprised to raise his head and realize it was past eight; Cas had made a habit of calling him after reaching home, ever since their first date, and he knew for a fact that he didn’t have any work that would detain him.

He called him.

No answer.

Telling himself he might just be taking a shower, he forced himself to wait for ten minutes then called again.

Still no answers.

Neither did he reply to his texts, or pick up at any of the subsequent times he tried to reach him.

“Well, Squirrel” Crowley walked into the room as if he owned the place, as was his habit, “And here I thought you would run to your beau the second –“ he stopped talking abruptly when he saw his face. “What is it?”

And wasn’t that Crowley all over. A sarcastic bastard, to be sure, but the second a friend needed him, he came running.

“I – I can’t reach Cas. It’s probably nothing.”

“Do you think it‘s nothing?”

No, he didn’t, and that was the problem. He’d learned to trust his instincts, and they were all screaming at him to do something, to check up on his boyfriend.

“Alright then, let’s go.”

“Sorry?”

“I know that look on your face. Better safe than sorry.” He paused. “Any chance I can drive?”

Hah. As if he would ever willingly hand someone Baby’s keys. “In your dreams.”

He shrugged as he put on his coat. “It was worth a shot.”

At least he had Crowley with him to keep him sane on the drive.

“He might have forgotten his phone in the office” he mused as soon as they sat in the car, proving Dean’s point. “Those professors tend to be a bit… eccentric, don’t they?”

“Yes, but he’s never done that before. If anything, he keeps very careful track of his things.”

“Of course you are into a fellow neat freak” Crowley muttered. “Anyway, let’s not jump to conclusions”.

Things like this were exactly why he needed a partner. God only knew how often Crowley had kept him from running straight into danger. Granted, sometimes that had had more to do with self-preservation but still.

And so he nodded and concentrated on driving.

* * *

Somehow, he knew immediately that something was wrong when he left Baby. There were no signs but he could still feel it.

Sometimes, his instincts were both a blessing and a curse. He extended his powers for a moment, but at least no other creatures were in the vicinity.

“Let’s check”.

Crowley, unperturbed as always, took the initiative, and Dean was content to follow him.

Maybe it had nothing to do with Cas, he reasoned, maybe there was a break-in somewhere…

He didn’t believe himself.

And then he saw the open door to Cas’ place.

He swallowed.

Crowley knocked. “Hello? Professor Novak?”

No answer.

Their eyes met, and Dean nodded.

They both drew their weapons and slowly moved in.

At first, the place seemed undisturbed; but then, when they entered the living room, Dean spied Cas’ phone on the table and went to check.

There was Cas’ tie, too.

It was bloody.

Dean swallowed.

And next to it lay a note, proclaiming in spidery handwriting, _You have twenty-four hours to find him._

* * *

Once again, he found himself grateful that Crowley had accompanied him, since his first instinct was to run out and start looking for Cas.

His friend, however, stepped in his way. “Dean, don’t.”

“But he’s got –“

“I know. But there are protocols to be followed, you know that as well as I do.”

And he did. A couple of years ago, Crowley’s boy Gavin had gotten injured in a car accident, and it had been Dean who’d kept him from going after the driver who’d hit him.

He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. When he opened them, he was showing his demonic black. “Alright. Make the calls.”

* * *

The forensic team arrived swiftly; even Charlie was with him, at her insistence, as they soon found out.

She put on gloves and fished the phone off the table. “I’ll run a quick diagnostic on this.”

“Thanks, Red” he managed to say. While his original reaction had been a surge of pure, white panic, now he felt strangely distanced from the proceedings; as if someone else was doing everything he was supposed to, as if he’d never had a boyfriend who’d gotten kidnapped…

He knew he was in some state of shock, and idly wondered if this was how humans had always imagined being possessed as he gave out the instructions.

Crowley, like all red-eyed demons able to teleport, showed up next to him with a cup in his hands. “There. Tea. Lots of sugar.“

Of course he had noticed. He took the cup with a grateful nod, knowing full well that Crowley would only react embarrassed to being genuinely thanked.

He sipped the drink – normally, he wouldn’t have enjoyed it, but Crowley was right, he needed to get himself together – and watched the forensics, hoping against hope that something would come up.

“Must have been standing behind the door, waiting for him” Garth told him. “There, see the footprints?”

They were slightly muddy; Dean knew for a fact that Cas wouldn’t have tolerated it, if only because he forced himself to clean up every day lest he let thing slide and the place became a mess. “Yep.”

A tried and tested method – break in, wait until the target came home, got them before they could even notice someone had gotten into their place. Not exactly creative, but it sure as hell had got the job done.

And they knew he had to be a strong man from the wounds of the victims alone…

He enjoyed it, that was what troubled Dean the most. He would be enjoying holding Cas captive too, and who knew what ideas he came up with during the wait…

_Don’t think like that. You can’t allow you to think like that, you’ll just go insane, and then you won’t be able to find Cas in time._

_Concentrate._

_For Cas._

* * *

He came to slowly; there was a throbbing in his head that made him wonder if Dean had made him a few cocktails again like that one memorable night, but no – this felt different.

And why was he cold? Even if he’d fallen asleep, Dean would have tucked him in…

He managed to open his heavy eyelids.

He was lying in a dark room; the floor felt like it was made out of concrete. Small wonder he was feeling cold.

Suddenly, he remembered coming home and then the pain…

Panic seized him. Dean had told him there was a danger, and he hadn’t listened, had thought he could look after himself, and now…

“One would think” a surprisingly gentle voice said “That with him having studied my handiwork for a while now, Officer Winchester would know better than to get into a relationship with a human…”

Cas swallowed and fought down his fear. It would do absolutely no good to indulge in it.

He resolutely faced his kidnapper.

It was all he could do.

* * *

Nothing.

Dean had known that was what was to be expected, but by God, did he wish there was something, anything he could do.

Henricksen, at least, was sympathetic. “Winchester, you know I can’t leave you on the case. It’s questionable enough that I allow Crowley to stay on.”

“Thank you” he said honestly; even through it was frustrating, he understood his boss really only too well, and it was a sign of favour that he had left Crowley on the case, especially since he had to know that his best friend wouldn’t withhold any information from Dean.

Plus, Henricksen had said nothing about him being suspended, which meant he was probably alright with him pursuing his own enquiries.

Because of course he would work the case. Of course he would.

Just not from the station.

“Keep me posted” was all Crowley said when they parted.

“Will do.”

Crowley nodded to let him know it wouldn’t be a one-way street.

Dean took a deep breath and told himself to focus.

First of all, he’d go back to Cas’ place.

There had to be something. There _had_ to be.

* * *

“Really, I was hoping that my actions would make people see sense” the man – Cas had never seen him before in his life – said sadly.

“I don’t understand what kind of sense you’re talking about.”

Keep him engaged. Then Dean has more time to find you.

“Relations between humans and creatures” he sneered. “An abomination.”

“It’s not” Cas said simply.

“Yes, it is” he slapped his face. “Humans and creatures were never supposed to mate. And especially demons…” he grimaced. “hey are godless and must be purged. They will be the next on my list.”

Cas almost laughed; just the thought of someone like this – muscular, but only in a way that suggested he liked to “hit the gym” as his boyfriend would have put it – going up against Dean was downright funny. “They are numerous, and better fighters than you.”

“I am on a mission.”

“I understood that. But these people –“

“Creatures –“

“Humans and creatures. People. They had done nothing to you.”

“They had done something to everyone, making people believe that things like this were acceptable.”

If there was one thing Cas felt sure off, it was that their relationship was more than just acceptable.

He remembered Balthazar’s question, and now, with a madman standing in front of him, he knew and felt that he was in love with Dean.

And so he told him. “I love him”.

“No you don’t. You just think you do, because he’s handsome.”

Wait. What? Handsome?

Cas tilted his head to the side and studied the man. “You didn’t kidnap me as some kind of power-play” he realized. “You’re attracted to Den.”

Another slap. “I. Am. Not” he hissed, but Cas could see the truth in his expression.

For a man who felt that humans and creatures should never under no circumstances even socialise, seeing Dean for the first time and realizing he was indeed attracted to him must have been terrible, but Cas couldn’t find it in himself to piety him. “Anyone would be” he goaded him, even though it was probably not the best thing to do under the circumstances. “Dean is smart, and kind, and beautiful – and it doesn’t matter that he’s a demon. Not one bit. Because he’s everything I have ever wished for.” As he said the words, he knew they were true.

The killer was shaking his head, having regained his composure. He was probably used to it – otherwise how could he have been hiding what he was the entire time? “Dean Winchester is a demon and ahs no business running after humans”.

“He didn’t run after me – he asked me out”.

“Same thing.”

“No it’s not” Cas said quietly. “Not that – not that there would be anything wrong with having fun. I know many of my students do it, and my best friend too; but with us, it’s serious.”

“I am glad to hear it. Means he’ll move Heaven and earth to find you.”

Cas’ blood ran cold.

This man had a plan, and he needed to find out. “Why do this anyway? You killed all the others quickly.”

He looked at him with fury and hatred and – yes – jealousy, and Cas knew.

He wanted to make Dean suffer., and then he wanted to make away with him, maybe believing that his feelings of admiration would die with him.

Cas wouldn’t let that happen.

No matter what.

Even at the cost of his own life.

* * *

Dean studied Cas’ place. Trouble was that it was an apartment complex without any old ladies and twitching curtains. If this had happened in, say, suburbia, he would probably have a description by now.

But there was nothing to it, so knocking on doors it was.

And at least he got a lead out of it.

One of Cas’ neighbours on the first floor, when asked about having seen anything suspicious or unusual, hesitated. “Well, I’m not sure…”

“Please, Mrs. Finching. Right now I’d take anything” he pleaded.

She’d occasionally seen them together, so she gave him a sympathetic smile. “I will try my best… well…. I… there was a car parked on the street, and it appeared. I don’t know… sinister. I can’t explain it.”

Very few people could, when push came to shove; but Dean had learned to trust his and other people’s instincts on this. “And do you remember anything else?” he pleaded.

“I…” she frowned. “It was dark blue?” she then ventured.

He sighed. It wasn’t much, but it was something; and after all there were more powers at his disposal than those of deduction alone…

He thanked her and left, calling Charlie as soon as he had left the place.

“Ah, Officer Winchester! How are you on this fine day, since you clearly are only calling for a private chat, seeing as you are not allowed to work the case –“

Dean heard a door close and then Charlie asked, “Alright, what do you need?”

Despite himself, he laughed. “Well done Red; I am sure you fooled them all.”

“As if there’s even a point in trying. Whole Precinct knows you’re out and about. So, what is it?”

He told her about the car. “There’s a security cam at the corner. It might show something, it might not, but if you can pit a Trace on it…”

“Of course I will. Don’t worry. I’m on my way right now.”

That weas Charlie all over; no questions and always ready to help.

It didn’t surprise Dean in the least when she showed up being driven by Crowley. Of course he’d heard. Or maybe she’d told him.

“Alright, Squirrel, where is it?”

He pointed at the security camera and they quickly set up a parameter on the street so people wouldn’t trample unwillingly into a magic circle and wreak havoc. Panicked he may have been, but Dean Winchester had never been a fool, and he wasn’t about to start being one now.

“Good, let’s do this. You two, make sure no humans come into the circle, and keep out of my way.”

They obeyed immediately; it was best thing to do, when witches were concerned, and Charlie was more of the more powerful ones Dean had come across.

“Dark blue car, hey?” Crowley asked as they watched her perform the spell. “She better find something, that doesn’t really give us much.”

“I know” he snapped, only to be sorry for it in the next moment. “Crowley –“

“Oh, don’t worry about it. In the old days, you would have ripped my throat out.”

Dean laughed, remembering the time he’d just started at the force and Crowley had been a right bastard to him throughout. “Oh, I wouldn’t have gone that far.”

“You say that now, Winchester. You say that now.”

They were distracted by the mirage of a car appearing on the street.

Dean’s heart beat faster. It was definitely dark blue, if a bit transparent.

Charlie was holding her hands up in a sign, pearls of sweat beginning to form on her forehead. “Hurry” she called out, “I don’t know how long I can hold it!”

They didn’t have to be told twice and charged towards the vehicle.

“Alright” Crowley announced while Dean was quickly remembering all the details he could “We have a partial plate number. Should be easy enough to reconstrue the rest.”

Thank God.

So. Old model, a little banged up – really in need of some loving care, but Dean wasn’t about to give the bastard any tips – but clearly orderly in its own way.

Well, he would have to be, in order not to get caught.

The mirage disappeared and Charlie joined them, shaking a little. “Did you get what you need?”

“Yes, thank you. Don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“Oh, hush. Let’s go and see if we can find them.” Her eyes softened. “It’s serious, isn’t it?”

Dean nodded, his throat suddenly tight.

“Everything will turn out well.” She squeezed his forearm. “I promise.”

And, despite her never having had any magic powers, Dean couldn’t help but feel better for it.

* * *

He’d left him alone soon after all but telling him about his plans, and Cas was left desperately trying to figured out what to do. His hands were bound behind his back; he could get up, it was true, but he was in a room without any windows or furniture he could have used to try and cut what felt like rope around his wrists.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152622165@N06/50504441768/in/photostream/)

Still, he wouldn’t give up. He couldn’t give up. This was Dean they were talking about, one of the best things that had ever happened to him in his life, and he wasn’t about to give up- He kept repeating it to himself.

He was never going to give up.

And so he moved towards a wall. He might as well try and see if he could ascertain in what part of town he as being held. Maybe he could attract some attention; maybe someone could send a message to Dean; maybe he could…

He didn’t quite know, if he was being honest, but he couldn’t just sit around and wait for the inevitable.

He pressed his ear against the admittedly rather dirty wall, closing his eyes and pouring every bit of concentration he had into the task.

There – were the sounds of car – near a road, then; at least he hadn’t been carried off into the country or something like that. He felt sure that he hadn’t been unconscious long enough to be driven to another city.

And this city was Dean’s home turf. There was some hope in that.

And he had magic on his side. Granted, they hadn’t been together long enough for Cas to pick up much practical knowledge, but he knew there was a loot people could do if they put their mind to it.

God he only hoped Dean wouldn’t do something stupid out of desperation. But no; Crowley and Charlie would keep an eye on him, and even though he had yet to meet him, he was sure Sam would too…

If only he didn’t come alone. That was all he asked for.

* * *

“Ten possible matches”.

Too many. Those were too many.

Henricksen had looked into the room, seen him, and promptly decided to withdraw. Dean reminded himself to buy him a bottle of the good stuff when all of this was over.

One way or another.

No. Don’t dwell on it. Cas needs you. “So, what are the matches?”

Luckily enough, they could discard seven right away – two were little old ladies who certainly were in no position to kill anyone, let alone creatures, three family fathers who had alibies for at least one of the murders, and two others who hadn’t even been in the city during others.

“Alright. That leaves those three. There’s Tobias Carlton, Cole Trenton and Stephen Sonders…” Dean mused. “What do you think?”

Charlie entered the room. “Am I right in the assumption that you could need my help?”

“Sure thing, Red. We need some information on those three.”

“You know me, finding information is what I do.”

And so she quickly got to work.

“Cole Trenton, did you say?” she asked a few minuets that felt like days later.

“Yeah, why? You got anything?”

“He was apparently in the army, until they kicked him out. Dishonourable discharge.”

“Does it say why?”

Charlie looked up, her face serious. “They say inability to work with several higher-ranking officers… and since all of them, were creatures or magic users, I am going to say this is file-speak for “prejudiced asshole””.

Dean’s heart started beating faster. A lead. They had an honest-to-God lead. “Any next of kin?”

“Doesn’t look like it.” Her fingers flew across the keys. “He lives alone… oh, and would you look at that. He’s renting a storage container.”

“Where?” Dean demanded immediately.

She handed him the address.

“Let’s go then” Crowley decided.

Dean hesitated. “Crowley –“ Someone had to stay behind and organize things, and besides, he didn’t know how dangerous this was going to be.

“You better not try to talk me out of this, Winchester. If I’m not coming, then you are not going. Charlie –“

“On it, your Highness, don’t worry. Reinforcement will be on their way. And –“ she nodded towards Dean “Make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid.”

“I’ll do my best” Crowley vowed.

Dean had already turned and was hastening towards the garage.

“You do realize” Crowley said, appearing next to him, “that I won’t let you drive under any circumstances?”

Despite his urge to be gone, he could only acquiesce. God knew he wasn’t exactly in the right headspace to navigate the roads.

“Now, Charlie is good, so we should indeed have reinforcements within a few minutes” Crowley said as they drove down the streets (too slow, why was he so goddamn slow, but Dean knew that he wasn’t, of course, that he was just trying his best).

“I know.”

“So there’s no reason…” Corley broke off and sighed. “Is there any way I can convince you that we should wait instead of going ahead?”

“None whatsoever.”

“I won’t waste my breathe, then.”

“Theta’s probably for the best” he agreed. There was no question that he would act as soon as they arrived. A few minutes could only too easily become the difference between life and death; Crowley knew that as well as he did. There was no point in discussing the matter further.

Crowley parked a few streets away from the warehouses and they quickly and quietly made their way there.

“So what do you think?” his best friend asked. “Go and knock?”

“One of us should. I’m the one he will be expecting; You go round the back.”

Crowley nodded as he drew his weapon, then took a moment to squeeze his shoulder before going.

Dean took a deep breath.

_Don’t let your anger take over. You’re a trained officer. You got this._

_Don’t think of him as Cas, no matter how much that hurts. Think of him as a civilian in a hostage situation. That’s what he is._

Well, then. No time like the present.

It was time to knock.

* * *

He hadn’t come back so far. In itself, Cas would have deemed that satisfactory, only that he was starting to grow rather thirsty; once again, he had skipped lunch because neither Dean or Balthazar had been around to remind him that he should eat, and he was really starting to feel it now.

How long was he planning on keeping him here anyway? Until Dean showed up and he could play whatever twisted game _he_ had come up with? Until he starved? Longer? Maybe Dean wouldn’t find him, and then no one would ever know what became of him…

At least he didn’t have that many people who would morin for him, should the worst happen. Sure, Dean would perhaps be sad, for a little while, but someone as amazing as him wouldn’t be alone for long… Balthazar would need to find someone else to have lunch with, but that was about it –

_No. Stop. That’s giving up, and you have no right to give up. No one has. Take a deep breath and keep going. That’s what they would expect of you._

And so he did what he could to reassure himself that all would end well.

* * *

A part of Dean had hoped that Trenton would be unprepared, or at least taken aback by his arrival, and therefore open the door unarmed so he could overtake him. It had been a futile hope, of course; the man who carefully held a gun in his hand. “Ah. Officer Winchester. What a pleasure.”

Dean grit his teeth. He had top think of Cas – no, the hostage. “Mr. Trenton. I wish I could say the same.”

“No reason to be impolite.” He gestured with his gun towards Dean’s own. “It seems we’re at an impasse.”

“Where is Cas?”

“Who?” he asked innocently.

“Don’t play games, Trenton. I know you’ve got him; probably shouldn’t have called me before if you didn’t want me to figure it out.”

His eyes narrowed. “What makes you think I didn’t want you to know?”

That was just the point, wasn’t it? He had wanted him to find him, find them. Dean’s eyes tightened around his gun. What if he had already –

“Reinforcement’s on his way. You’re not getting out of here.”

“Oh? You think so? Because as I see it, I have an advantage.”

“Where. Is. He?” he repeated.

“Wouldn’t you like to know.”

He knew Cas was there; he cold feel it in his bones; and of course Trenton knew that he knew; he was just enjoying himself, the sadistic son of a bitch.

He had to stall. He had to give Crowley some time.

* * *

To say that time was of the essence would have been an understatement, and Crowley had never been very fond of those.

He knew he could count on Dean on keeping their culprit engaged while he looked for a way ion.

Well, he certainly had done his research; the place was rather well-warded; but that had never stopped Crowley from where he needed to go, and his bestie certainly needed his boyfriend back.

Hell, even his black heart had been touched by their whirlwind romance, and that was saying something.

Luckily, there was a way to get into houses that had supposedly been made demon-proof; granted, it usually got tricker with closed-off rooms, but first things first.

He closed his eyes and concentrated on the wardings. Where many humans and creatures who didn’t know better erred was that they believed demons could do nothing against those; while technically correct, this didn’t mean they couldn’t do something to the things _around_ the wardings.

In other words, that part of the wall would simply have to go.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152622165@N06/50504442003/in/photostream/)

Alright, careful now. If Feathers was behind it, he could be hurt, and Dean would never forgive him for that.

He felt carefully along the structure of the wall, and then began to use his powers.

* * *

Something was happening. At first, Cas couldn’t exactly say how or why he knew, but then he heard strange noises.

Was Trenton trying to use magic? But he was set against creatures; so that was unlikely unless s- unless –

His heart started beating wildly in his breast. Was Dean here? Was he trying to harm Dean through some kind of spell?

The noises grew louder

And then the wall all but collapsed.

* * *

This was somewhat harder than he had anticipated. Sweat started running down his forehead, but he’d be damned (hah. And of course no one was bloody around to appreciate his sense of humour) if he let this get in the way of their heroic rescue mission.

Finally, _finally_ he felt the wall give way.

Unfortunately, the noise was something he couldn’t control.

* * *

“Look, man, I’m sure we all want to get out of here alive” Dean tried.

“Then you shouldn’t have sinned against nature itself by going after a human!”

“Sinned against… Cas isn’t just some piece of ass I packed up in a bar one night!”

“Oh, so he’s special, is he?”

Hearing the words he’d used to describe Cas come from Trenton’s mouth was all but an insult, but Dean kept his temper in check. He couldn’t risk him now, not when –

And the back wall came crushing down.

Hah. Always knew he could trust Crowley.

“I – “ Trenton whirled around. “What’s going on!?”

And, to Dean’s dismay, he ran into the warehouse, while the place was still warded. He jogged to the back, but Crowley must already have entered.

* * *

It didn’t matter now if he was quiet or not, so Crowley ran through the rooms, calling out Castiel’s name.

When he heard his voice, he breathed a sigh of relief, although he was careful not to let it show as he casually replied, “Hello, Feathers.”

“Crowley” he breathed.

“We better get you out of here; your boyfriend’s about to freak out.”

* * *

Cas could have cried with relief when he heard Crowley’s voice but held back.

The door was thrown open, but he didn’t enter the room. “Warded, I have to say, and pretty good. You’ll have to come out.”

Nothing could make him happier at the moment than that, and he quickly got up and went to Crowley, who made the rope fall off with a snap of his fingers. “Now we just need to –“

A bang, and Crowley fell down, clutching his shoulder.

“Crowley!”

Forgetting for the moment that his kidnapper was very much menacing them with a gun, Cas kneeled down.

“Silver laced with mercury” Crowley grit out, “The bastard.”

“I did my research, I assure you.”

“I can tell that, you wanker –“

Cas was busy trying to staunch the blood flow when he heard Dean’s voice.

“Alright, your hands up where I can see them or you’re a dead man, Trenton!”

“What? I am not shooting anybody!”

“Currently” Crowley muttered, thereby proving that he was still capable of sarcasm even while bleeding out.

“Yes, well –“

“And don’t think for a moment that I’m not aware you demon officers are even under closer scrutiny than human’s ones. As long as I am not in the process of shooting someone and you harm me, you’ll lose your job. Your entire career down the drain, and just for a stupid little professor…”

And just like that, Cas knew Dean would do it. “Dean…” he said quietly.

“It’s alright, Cas. Sometimes we have to make decisions –“

Unfortunately, this as the moment where his attacker decided on doing something as well.

Cas would never know how he managed to get up in time, nor what he had been thinking – chances were nothing apart from, _Dean, no_! – but suddenly there was a bang and – and –

“Cas? CASTIEL!”

He was lying on the floor, although he couldn’t remember lying down. And why would eh anyway, with – with –

What was going on? He knew something was going on. But other than that…

Why did Dean sound so –

“YOU SON OF A BITCH I’M GOING TO RIP YOUR THROAT OUT –“

“Squirrel, Castiel!”

And then Dean’s face came into view, worried and pale, paler than he had ever seen him. “Cas? Cas, love, I need you to stay with me, okay?”

But of course. He wanted nothing more than to stay with Dean. But why would he think he was going anywhere? “Crowley…” he said, wondering why it was difficult to breathe.

“He’s got him, don’t worry, he’s pretty resilient, we all are…” Dean’s hand found his. “Cas, help is on the way, do you hear? Stay with me!”

“Yes, Dean.”

But talking and thinking were becoming more and more difficult. He was confused and, suddenly, exhausted. Surely, if he closed his eyes for a moment…

“No! Cas! Stay with me!”

He tried to open his eyes but only managed to do so half-away “Tired” he mumbled.

“I know, I know, don’t worry, everything will be fine…”

There were tears in Dean’s eyes now. Who had hurt his Dean? No one got to hurt his Dean. He tried to move to comfort him and suddenly, there was a sharp, blinding pain radiating from his chest all across his body.

What –

And then he remembered.

He’d been shot. He’d jumped in front of Dean and he’d been shot.

And now he was dying. There could be no other explanation.

There was so much he wanted to tell him – that the last few weeks had been the happiest of his life; that he’d never have imagined someone like Dean would be interested in him; that this had all been worth it, he only wished they’d had a little more time together.

But darkness rushed towards him and reached him before he could articulate any of these thoughts, even as Dean was frantically calling out his name.

* * *

Sam dashed through the hospital. As soon as he’d gotten the call, he’d be on his way.

They’d been in this situation too often already. Dean had a tendency to throw himself into danger as long as it meant he could keep others safe.

At least this time it wasn’t him. But Sam had no idea how Cas and Crowley were doing, and his brother had sounded so desperate on the phone…

He found Dean in the waiting room, his hands and shirt still full of blood. “Dean!”

He looked up at him with haunted eyes. “All my damn fault, Sammy. This is all my damn fault-“

“It’s not” he said firmly. “It’s Trenton’s.” Then, lowering his voice, he quietly asked, “How are they?”

“Crowley’ll be fine. Got the bullet out of his shoulder. He’s already arguing with the doctor whether he has to stay the night nor not. Cas…” Unexpectedly, he buried his head in his hands, his shoulders trembling.

“Hey” Sam sat down next to him and pulled him close. “Cas is tough, isn’t he? Otherwise he’d hardly have managed to stay with you.”

He’d hoped it would at least make him smile, but it was not to be. “They say – they say he’ll only be out of danger when he wakes up. _If_ he wakes up after surgery –“

“When” Sam said firmly. “When.”

“And even then, there’ll be physiotherapy and God knows how he’ll be dealing. What if something goes wrong…”

“You can’t think like that” Sam tried.

“I know, I know. And yet… Sammy, If I had never asked him out, he would never have shown up on Trenton’s radar. He would have been safe at uni, or at home…”

“Dean, this wasn’t just your call. Cas had no obligation to go out with you. He chose to.”

“I know” Dean mumbled “but I was the one who was pretty clearly after –“

“Dean” he repeated his brother’s name once more. “Again, it was Cas’ choice, too. He didn’t have to go out with a demon; he certainly didn’t have to fall in love with you. Both of you could have walked away any time. And you told me he even chose to stay with you when you tried to end it to keep him safe.”

“And I should have insisted on it! I knew how dangerous that son of a bitch was, and yet – and yet –“

“And yet you chose to be happy. That’s not a provocation; that’s a necessity. Nothing of what happened is your fault.”

A pause. Then quietly, “He took the bullet for me, Sammy. It should have been me.”

“And Cas decided that it wouldn’t be. Dean, you did what you could. And you got him.” Sam hesitated then continued, “Am I to expect that you’ll be…”

“Don’t worry. I didn’t get to him. Crowley picked himself up from the floor and took care of him. He’s in a cell now.”

Thank God for that. Sam wouldn’t have wanted a charge of murder second degree too. “Have they said when we can expect any news?”

“You don’t have to stay.”

“Of course I’m staying.”

He was afraid his brother would protest, but instead he said, “Thanks, Sammy.”

He didn’t leave his brother’s side after that.

* * *

It was a long night. Dean eventually dozed off, although Sam was rather sure that his body and mind had simply pulled the plug, so to speak.

Crowley had been released after all and had actually tried to stay, but had clearly been exhausted form the blood loss and had eventually been prevailed on to have Charlie Bradbury drive him home.

When Sam had seen his concern for Dean, quite a bit of his antipathy towards the older demon had been done away with, but now was not the time to mend any bridges.

Later. When Cas was…

Well, when it was over one way or another, although he didn’t say so in front of Dean, of course.

He had, however, tracked down Jess – his girlfriend in college and now a dedicated nurse as well as a good friend of theirs – and she had admitted that his chances weren’t good. “But there are chances he’ll pull through, and that’s more than I can say about other patients.”

It was something to cling to.

Dean snored and woke himself up with it, blinking blearily at Sam. “Why did you let me fall asleep?”

“Because you needed it” he answered honestly. “Dean…”

“I know, I know, it wasn’t my fault, I shouldn’t be so hard on myself, blab la bla.”

“He’s out of surgery, though” Sam said. “They said they might let you in.”

“But I’m not family…”

“No, but this Jess’ place of work.”

“Thank God.”

* * *

Dean slowly and quietly stepped into the room. Jess had promised that she would try and give him at least an hour, but you could never know.

“Hey, Cas” he said quietly. “Looking good.”

It was a lie; he’d never see him so still, or so pale. The wound was hidden by bandages, but Dean remembered it vividly enough; red and draining the life out of his love.

He sat down on the chair next to him. “I’m so sorry. This is all my fault. I should’ve cut contact rather than risk you.” He took his hand. “I didn’t tell you before, but you’re the best thing that’s happened to me in a long time. And I…” his voice started to tremble. “I love you. I know we haven’t been together long, and we said we were taking it slow, but… I goddamn love you so goddamn much, and I need you, and I can’t bare the thought…” he swallowed. “I – I – just hang in there for me, alright? Can you do it for me?”

Cas didn’t answer, of course, but Dean hadn’t expected that.

If there was one thing he’d learned, being born a demon, it was that miracles were few and hard to come by.

* * *

Days stretched into a week, then two. Dean went to the hospital every single day; by now, Jess had convinced the doctors and other nurses that he was Cas’ fiancé (if only he lived so they could make this a reality one day, but would he even want to? Maybe he wouldn’t want anything to do with Dean after this. Not that he’d be able to blame him. He would do whatever Cas asked, he’d stay away, leave him so he could find someone who wouldn’t get him shot, he would, if only he got well, if only he got well) and so he had access at all times.

Crowley, who was quickly recovering, and Charlie did a lot of covering for him on the job.

As if Dean cared. Henricksen could have materialized right in the room and told him he was no longer a cop and he would have been fine with it.

As long as Cas got well.

Now and then, Sam or any of the others showed up to drag him home and get some food into him. He would later think he would have starved without them.

* * *

It was a Thursday when things finally changed.

Dean, as usual, was sitting next to Cas’ bed, holding his hand. Since he wasn’t sleeping well (surprise) he had been about to doze when he suddenly felt a twitch against his fingers.

He was awake in an instant. “Cas?”

No reaction.

He sighed; it must have been a dream –

And then another twitch of his fingers.

“Cas!” he leaned over him. “Come on, sweetheart” he urged him. “You can do it. Wake up. Come back to me. Please –“

And then Cas’ eyes flattered open.

He stared at him, clearly confused, for a few moments before he croaked out “Dean –“

“No, no, wait, you shouldn’t be talking”. He frantically pressed the call button. “Just lie still, alright? Just until the doctors can check you over.”

He tried to say something – oh God, was he about to kick him out – but Dean shushed him until the medical professionals arrived. He had to leave then, of course, wondering if he’d even be allowed back in.

He was unable to sit still and instead paced around the hallway until Jess came out with a smile on her face. “They’re thinking complete recovery now.”

His shoulders slumped with relief. Thank God.

“And” she continued, “He wants to see you. He’s very adamant; the doctors weren’t happy with it because he needs rest, but he won’t take no for an answer.”

 _Maybe he wants to break things off right away_. Dean nodded and steeled himself for just that as he made his way back in.

The one thing he hadn’t expected was Cas’ face lighting up the second he saw him. “Dean!”

He actually tried to get up and he hurried over to keep him from doing so. “Cas –“

“Dean” he was grabbing at his hands. “I was so worried it had ben a dream and that he’d got you after all –“

“Jesus, Cas, I wasn’t the one who got shot”.

“Still…” he squeezed his hand. “And Crowley?”

Of course he would worry more about them than about the hole in his chest. “Crowley’s fine. And that guy won’t see the light of day ever again, I promise. Going away for life.”

“That’s good”. He was still holding Dean’s hand. “And you’re unharmed?” he asked, studying him intently.

He sighed. “Yes, Cas. But… all of this is my fault, and if you –“

“No it’s not. You weren’t the one who shot me –“

“But Cas, if we hadn’t been dating –“

“And if he hadn’t decided to kill mixed couples, we wouldn’t be here either. And yet…”

Dean tried to pull his hand awa, but Cas made a distressed noise, so he let him have it. “Cas –“

“Dean, I might not have known you long, but I am rather sure what you are about to say, and I am not going to let a lowlife like that tear us apart.”

It was the closest he had ever heard to Cas swearing. “But –“

“No buts” he said in his sternest Professor voice, and how he managed that while lying injured in a hospital bed, Dean would never know. “I am not letting you go.”

He could have said a lot of things; he could have pointed out that he could simply walk away; but instead, he remained seated, holding Cas’ hand. Then, finally, he said, “That’s it, then. You and me.”

“You and me” Cas echoed.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152622165@N06/50505317377/in/photostream/)

Dean leaned down to kiss him.

**Six Months Later**

Cas made his way through the corridors of the station; by now, creatures and magic users were used to him visiting his boyfriend and greeted him politely.

Crowley was in their office. “Hey, Feathers. How are you?”

“Well, thanks.” Physio had taken a lot out of him, but he was now expected to make a full recovery.

“Good to hear. Squirrel is with Henricksen, but he should come soon. Taking him to lunch, are you?”

He nodded. “Yes.”

After it had been revealed that Dean still had doubts about them, he’d made a habit of inviting Dean out instead of waiting for him to do so.

Said boyfriend now swept into the room and beamed when he saw Cas. “Hey you!”

He kissed him, smiling at his enthusiasm.

“Yes, yes, you two, now get out” Crowley announced. “Let me know how it turns out, Squirrel.”

Cas didn’t really understand what he meant until Dean led him in front of the bar where they had first met and got down on one knee.


End file.
